Robot Pregnant
by LucyBrick123
Summary: Zane and Pixal have been together for a long time and love each other very much but all of a sudden, they start having sexual attractions for one another, so without thinking about twice, they end having sex together. Zane thought Pixal couldn't possibly get pregnant, being the robots they are until she starts vomiting a lot lately. Could Pixal possibly be pregnant?
1. Artificial Hormones and Video Games

Another fan fiction! Yay! Another story to update and take all my precious time away! JK! So this story is by my sister, Lily. So from this point on, she is typing. So without further ado, Lily everyone.

* * *

So hello everyone who clicked this fan fiction! I'm Lucy's twin sister, Lily, so I basically look like her but I'm slightly older than her. This is my first fanfic and why not start my first fanfic with a Zane and Pixal lemon story!? So I am pretty sure I'm the first one to do this of them having sex but if I'm not, please send me a link of the story. Soooooooo, ummmmm, let the story begin!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Pixal was in Borg Industries, doing some assignments that Cyrus left her to do while he was away on a meeting. She was all alone in the top floor, working at the main computers typing away when she heard the elevator door ding. Pixal thought it was Cyrus so she continue typing, her back facing the elevator.

"Hello Pixal," said someone else. Pixal knew it wasn't Cyrus but she immediately knew who it was.

"Hello Zane. What brings you here?" she smiled and turned around and saw Zane approached her. Zane was the best thing that could happened to Pixal; the only other person who understands her, besides her creator Cyrus.

"Nothing, I just came here to visit the most beautiful girl," Zane said and hugged her from behind. Pixal smiled, she liked it when he did that.

"Oh really, who?" Pixal joked. Zane turned her around and kissed her on the lips. It was a small kiss but it was affectionate.

"You of course..." Zane whispered into her ear. Pixal smiled and turn back to doing her work. Zane hugged her from the back once again as he saw what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked as he placed his chin in Pixal's shoulder.

"Mr. Borg said that he is going to remodel the Hover Cars..." Pixal started but was starting to get distracted when she felt Zane's lips on her bare shoulder that made her shudder at the contact. "He said he is going to make them solar powered..." Pixal kept talking but Zane suddenly started kissing her shoulder but she continued on. "He told me to check the blueprints..." Pixal let out a soft, small moan as she felt Zane bite her shoulder and he smirked.

"You are pretty sensitive, are you?" Zane said as he made Pixal turn around, her cheeks flushing purple. She had never felt someone do that her.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I hadn't been myself lately, especially when I am around you," Zane backed away from her. He hadn't been himself lately, often thinking about Pixal but not normal thoughts like before. Zane's mind has been filled with dirty thoughts of Pixal which wasn't normal for him, never thinking of her like that in the year they have been together. It was strange for him and he felt like another person.

"It's alright, I also hadn't been myself and besides I...enjoyed it," Pixal said shyly. Pixal has been also feeling strange lately. She didn't know what it is but she wanted Zane in some way that was unexplainable. She didn't wanted to ask about it to Cyrus because she was very shy to ask about it. Pixal was just not sure what was happening to her but she was not worried and just like Zane, she felt different.

It was true that they weren't acting like their usual selves. Both of them had been having desires for each other, but being the robots they are, they didn't know what to do. Zane partially knew what was this feeling but didn't wanted to bring it up in their relationship all of a sudden just because he felt different. Was this normal to feel? It felt like a teen with raging hormones.

"Can you continue it?" Pixal asked out of nowhere. Zane was surprised that he heard that from her.

"You really want me to?" Zane asked, with a tint of excitement. She nodded and that was all what he needed.

They both got closer to each other to an embraced hug and Zane started doing what Pixal wanted. He started slowly, kissing her on the lips before starting to lick her bottom lip. Zane parted from her lips and started kissing down Pixal's jawline which made her shiver with excitement. He continued down her neck, kissing her neck lightly before starting sucking hard on her delicate neck which made her let out a small moan. He started sucking on one spot, making noises as Zane continued. Those sounds were making Pixal even more intense and making her shake with delight. Zane suddenly stopped to look at her. She frowned.

"Why did you stop?" Pixal asked. Zane just kept staring at her neck, which left a purple mark made from him. He shook his head.

"Nothing..." Zane told her, not ready to tell her she had a mark on her neck that was very noticeable. Instead of leaving her marks, Zane started kissing her on the lips...well, mouth.

As soon as they connected lips, Pixal slipped her tongue in Zane's mouth, which caught him off guard but didn't disconnect. Pixal felt Zane's tongue playing with her silver tongue and felt every corner of his mouth. She still hadn't gotten enough of him so Pixal put both of her hands behind his head and pushed him closer to her. Zane knew Pixal was getting feisty so he trailed his hands down her back, to her waist and down her ass. He left his hands there and tighten the grip around her. Pixal whimpered through the kiss at his touch. Who ever knew she liked being held by Zane's strong hands.

Zane broke the kiss, picked Pixal up and pushed her on top of the monitors and kissed her with more passion as they moved their heads. Then Zane mischievously placed one of his hands on top of her chest. He put his hand there and put pressure on it which made Pixal brake the kiss and let out a moan. Then an alarm went off, interrupting their makeout session, probably because she was on top of all the monitors and switches which could set off something.

"Damn it." Pixal muttered as she got out of Zane's grip and typed a few buttons to make the blinking light and loud noise stop. She pressed a last button and the alarm stopped. Pixal turned around to see a startled Zane. It was either because the loud sound that interrupted them while making out or the swear word she just said earlier.

"I'm sorry. We probably shouldn't have done that..." Pixal sighted. "Perhaps we should do it when we are in private..."

"I am sorry too. It was my fault that I put you there and also," Zane wasn't sure about telling her this but she had to know. "I also left you a mark in your neck..." he said shamelessly. Pixal was confused. She then tried to see her reflection in one of the shutted monitors and saw herself that she had a spot on her neck. She remembered seeing this once on Nya, recalling that it was called a hickey that she had gotten from Jay. Pixal turned back to Zane.

"It's okay. Next time we should just be more careful..." Pixal simply said and went back to her work she was doing before like nothing happened. She didn't understand, they have never made out like this before. They only gave each other kisses and pecks on the lips but nothing compared to what they were doing a few moments ago.

Zane was upset, he didn't wanted the moment to end but that stupid alarm went off and interrupted it. He desperately wanted to hold Pixal and make out with her which was strange of him to think like that since he was never like that to her. Zane respected and treated Pixal like the lady she was but it was as if he was a whole different person. But he knew that Pixal wanted the same, to make out and possibly even more than that and stopped Pixal's hands before she could do anything.

"No Pixal. I want this and I know you want this also," Zane firmly said holding both of her hands.

"I have to finish the work before Mr. Borg gets here," Pixal told him but deep down she knew she did want this. Zane clearly knew that she wanted to continue and got closer to Pixal started kissing her again as he did earlier. She hesitated for a moment, worried that they might get caught, but kissed back as well.

Zane slipped his tongue and started exploring every inch of her mouth. He started trailing his hands down her back and into her ass and picked her up as Pixal put her legs around his waist. Zane took a few steps back and sat down on the chair that he saw earlier before planning to kiss Pixal again. Now both of them were comfortable with no interruptions. Zane slipped his hands inside of Pixal's shirt from her back and went to the clip of her bra. Pixal knew what he was going to do and pulled back from the heated kiss.

"Hold it there little droid, we are not doing that here," Pixal smirked and took his hands from her back, her new persona seeming to come back again.

"But why?" Zane whined out.

"Because I might get in trouble and it will be your fault," Pixal responded as she went her way down to his neck and started biting there. Zane shuddered as he felt Pixal's tongue on him. Then she sneakily went to where the zipper of his pants and unzipped it. Pixal slipped her hand inside his pants and her hand brushed his member as she heard Zane softly moan.

"Pixal..." Zane managed to say before he let out a small moan again. Pixal knew she was winning in this game of making out but Zane wasn't ready to give up. He went to unbutton her shirt first unbuttoning the first button, then the second, then the third. Pixal immediately knew what he was doing but before she could stop him it was already too late. Zane already put his hand inside of her shirt, on top of her bra and was already moving her right breast. Pixal moaned a little too loud as she stopped nipping on Zane's neck and took out her hands from his pants to face him.

"You are very impatient, aren't you?" Pixal asked tensely and let out another moan. Zane just smirked and pull his hand from her shirt and held her head before kissing her again.

Only this time there was a problem...both of them heard the elevator door ding. Both of them stopped what they were doing and started to panic. Zane, not knowing what to do, he got up quickly from where he was sitting and zipped his pants and adjusted his shirt. Only that he got up too quickly...because Pixal landed on the floor with a big thud. She was still on Zane's lap when he got up.

"Ow..." is all Pixal said before Zane helped her up. But it was too late to help her because Cyrus then entered the room.

"How are the- Pixal what are doing on the floor?" Cyrus saw Pixal on the floor and was confused on why was Zane there also. Zane got her back to her feet before she got angrier at him.

"No reason, I just got tripped by the chair," Pixal lied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and disguisedly adjusted her bra.

"Oh...are you okay?" Cyrus asked before wheeling himself to her.

"Yes, I'm alright." Pixal lied.

"Okay good," Cyrus said before going to the monitors. Pixal quickly buttoned her shirt up and gave Zane a glare for unbuttoning her shirt and dropping her to the ground.

'I'm sorry' Zane mouthed to her but started to grow panicky when he saw her neck where he left a hickey. Zane quickly gesture Pixal of the hickey by pointing at his neck. Pixal gasped and quickly got the message as she put her hand over it, hoping Cyrus hasn't seen it yet.

"So Pixal, how are the designs going?" Cyrus asked as he turned to face her.

"Um, not good actually, Zane came here and distracted me from doing my work," Pixal said as she glared at Zane who look shameful.

"I am sorry Mr. Borg from stopping your assistant from doing her work," Zane apologized to Cyrus, so he or Pixal couldn't get into trouble. Cyrus just smiled.

"It's okay, I could take the work from here." Cyrus said and then noticed that Pixal had her hand over her neck. "Pixal, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am fine," Pixal said as normally as possible. Cyrus suspected something with not only Pixal but also Zane.

"Okay...I guess you can have the rest of the day off," Cyrus said and went wheeling to his desk. Pixal let out the breath she was holding in.

"Mr. Borg, may I go with Zane over to his house overnight?" Pixal asked hopefully.

"Can she go?" Cyrus asked Zane and he nodded and went up to side hug her.

"She is welcomed anytime," Zane said and kissed her on the cheek. Cyrus smiled.

"Yes Pixal, you may go." Cyrus answered and Pixal bowed out of respect but in the inside she was jumping.

"I will go get my stuff." Pixal said as she hurried to her room to get her items. When Cyrus made sure that she was not in sight he called Zane to come over to him.

"Zane, can you come over here?" Cyrus asked and Zane went up to him.

"Yes Mr. Borg. What is it?" Zane asked.

"It's about Pixal," Cyrus said, when Zane heard that, he put extra attention.

"Will you ever...hurt her?" Zane was surprised by the sudden question.

"Mr. Borg, excuse my language, but is that a stupid question?" Zane asked. "I will never raise a hand at her and if I ever do, I will regret it and not forgive myself."

"Thank you Zane." Cyrus smiled and saw Pixal entered the room with a small bag over her shoulder. She had packed her pajamas, an extra pair of clothes, toothbrush, brush, and her white makeup, which she rarely used, in case the makeup from her neck smeared since she covered her hickey up with makeup.

"I'm packed and ready to go," Pixal said happily as she approached Zane.

"Let's go." Zane responded as he held Pixal's white hand and walked to the elevator.

"Have fun!" Cyrus said and waved at them goodbye. Zane and Pixal waved him goodbye as the elevator door closed. Most parents wouldn't let their daughter spent the night with her boyfriend, but it's Zane and Pixal we are talking about, they couldn't think of doing _that_. Besides Cyrus trust both of them, what could go wrong?

* * *

Meanwhile with Zane and Pixal at the elevator...

Zane and Pixal were kissing again as Zane's hands were on her waist and Pixal's hand around his neck. Zane pulled apart to say something to her.

"Pixal, I am still so sorry for dropping to the floor," Zane apologized to her as he cupped her face with a hand.

"I am not going to accept apology until you do me a favor..." Pixal said with a devious smile.

"And what would that be?" Zane asked, looking unsure.

"I will tell you when we are alone with no interruptions." Pixal answered. Zane didn't know what Pixal had in mind but he was pretty sure he was either going to like it or not like it at all.

They got off the elevator and went on their way to Zane's white car. Zane, being the gentleman he is, open the door for her to the passenger seat and Zane got in the engine seat. Before Zane could start the car he stared at Pixal, he got closer to her and kissed her again. It was slow and sweet before Zane reached out and grabbed her thigh. He squeezed her thigh and Pixal moaned softly before she broke the kiss.

"Let's do this later, Zane. You could do whatever you want with me when we get home-" Pixal instantly realized what she said.

"You said it, I didn't." Zane said smirking and started the car while Pixal flushed at what she just said.

* * *

Zane and Pixal finally got home but at the wrong moment. When Zane opened the door for Pixal to enter, both of them got welcomed by a lot of yelling from the living room. Apparently the guys were playing their video games since they hadn't gotten their game room yet.

"Fire attack! Ha! I just killed you Lloyd!" Kai yelled.

"No fair! You cheated!" Lloyd yelled back at him.

"Cole why did you kill me!?" Jay yelled.

"Because you suck at playing this game!" Cole shouted back. No one hasn't noticed Zane and Pixal enter.

"Hello? Hello..HELLO!" Zane yelled through their shouting after many encounters. They finally pause the game and looked at Zane with annoyed faces.

"What?" Kai said rudely.

"I am back and I brought Pixal with me," Zane said as he gestured Pixal who was being quiet.

The guys just looked at her and then went back to playing their video games and shouting. Pixal looked slightly hurt but Zane knew how to handle it. He went up to the cable plugged into the wall where the video game console was connected.

"If you guys don't greet her, I will unplug the game." Zane threatened them. The guys paused game, they didn't wanted the game turned off, especially when they were on the Final Boss Battle. All of the guys got up from the seats and went to greet Pixal...over exaggerating.

"Hey Pixal!"

"How are you doing?"

"What's up!?"

All of them greeted her and this was the exaggerated part. Either they went up to give her a hug or if you are Lloyd, he give her a peck on the cheek. During all this time, Pixal had her eyes shut from all the attack hugs she was having.

"Not too much Lloyd," Zane warned him and Lloyd give him a sheepish smile. Pixal was now released from all the hugging.

"Hello, I missed all of you," Pixal said to them. It was always quiet and calm at the Borg Tower so having she truly missed their loudness.

"Especially me?" asked Jay as he lightly elbowed her.

"Yes Jay, especially you." Pixal answered but somehow with a tint of sarcasm.

"So what brings you here to our humble home?" asked Lloyd. Zane rolled his eyes at the choice of wording that Lloyd used.

"I came here to visit all of you and stay overnight," Pixal answered.

"Okay, well you are here anytime," Cole said with a wink as he put an arm around Pixal but Zane gave him a glare as if saying put-your-arm-around-her-longer-and-you'll-lose-that-arm and he quickly removed his arm from around her.

"Can we go back to play now?" ask Kai impatiently.

"Yeah Zane, can you joined us also? We need help to defeat the Boss Battle," Jay asked but Zane shook his head.

"Sorry I have to cook dinner now," Zane answered but then he looked at Pixal and grinned.

"Perhaps Pixal can join you," Zane suggested as he lightly push her into the guys.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Pixal said unsurely. "Besides, I want to be with Nya."

"Yeah, no offense Pixal, but girls don't exactly play video games..." Jay commented. He may have said 'no offense' but Pixal was offended with what he said.

"So you think girls can't do things boys do? I accept the challenge to play with you then." Pixal proudly said with her head held high. All of the boys, even Zane, were shocked.

"Well, I better go make dinner now, knock yourselves up." Zane said as he gave Pixal a quick peck on the cheek and left. Pixal set her stuff on the floor against a table before she went to sit on the couch.

"Would you please hand me a controller?" Pixal politely ask and Kai handed her the white X-Box controller that belonged to Zane.

"Since you are a girl," said Kai as he open another video game box, "We are going to go easy on you and play Super Smash Bros. Not too hard but not too easy also."

"Okay but, can you hand me the game box?" Pixal asked. Kai looked confused as he handed the game box to her. She took it from his hands and she secretly scan it to know the rules. Next she scanned the controller to know which button is which. Now Pixal was ready.

"Ready Pixal? You are so dead, I can beat anyone," Kai showed off. Pixal rolled her eyes not believing how Zane loves his brothers. They know had to choose a character. Lloyd picked Link, Cole picked Meta Knight, Jay picked Pikachu and Kai picked Mario. Pixal still didn't know who to choose.

"Pixal hurry up," Jay whined. She then ended up choosing the most adorable, innocent character...Kirby. It could have been worse if she had chosen Jigglypuff.

"And...Fight!" exclaimed the game. All of their thumbs started moving moving fast. They only had 1 live so they had to make it worth it. It was not only the first five minutes and Jay and Lloyd were already down.

"No fair! She grab the PokeBalls I was going to use on her!" Jay pouted and dropped the controller.

"At least you didn't get hit by a Baseball Bat..." Lloyd also pouted. Pixal had beat already 2 boys, she only needed 2 more to go. Cole then started to whine because he already lost.

"No! That is not fair! You distracted me hit me with a Beam Sword and push me off the cliff!" Cole exclaimed. Now it was up to Kai and Pixal.

"I bet you 10 dollars that Kai is going to lose" Lloyd said to Jay.

"Hey!" Kai said offended. "I hope you die..." muttered Kai under his breath to Pixal. He thought she didn't hear him but she heard it alright.

"I hope _you _die," Pixal said to him. After a few minutes of Pixal trying to get Kai, her character, Kirby, sucked Kai's character, Mario. The second Kirby sucked Mario, Kirby had a red hat on his head.

"Why did you that!?" Kai exclaimed.

_"You came in my mouth*" _Pixal explained to him but then all of a sudden she started giggling uncontrollably that she had to pause the game. All of the guys were staring at her confuse but then realize what she said and started laughing except Lloyd who didn't understand.

"Kirby, why would you let someone _come _in your mouth?" Kai said with all the giggles.

Everyone was in a giggling fit and poor Lloyd didn't understand why.

"I don't understand..." Lloyd said quietly.

"You will get it when you are older," Jay said as he patted his head like he was a little kid.

The Smash Ball came into the view of the game and Kai and Pixal were fighting over it. Kai was almost shoving her but Pixal was shoving him back. The only reason she was playing is to point out that girls can do what boys can also. Everyone was on their edge of their seats on who was getting that Smash Ball. Finally...Pixal got it. Kai knew he was screwed. In the game, Kirby cooked Mario up in boiling water and that's when Kai lost.

"Nooooooo!" Kai screamed dramatically.

"The winner is...Kirby!" the game exclaimed. Pixal got up like nothing and grab her stuff.

"Girls can do anything guys can do. Farewell now!" Pixal waved at them as she hurried off to Nya's room. All of the guys were left speechless with their mouths wide open.

"That girl has thumbs..." Cole commented, very impressed by Pixal.

* * *

"You beat them!?" Nya exclaimed as Pixal was explaining to her what happened on the living room moments ago.

"Yes! I felt victorious for a moment," Pixal was extremely happy.

"Are you staying here overnight?" Nya asked when she saw Pixal's bag on her hand.

"Yes" Pixal nodded.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Nya asked.

"Pretty sure with Zane," Pixal assured her.

"Ooooooooh~" Nya wiggled her eyebrows and giggled while Pixal rolled her eyes.

"No we are not doing _that,_" Pixal said to her, clearly not saying the truth but not wanting her to know. At the same moment, Zane has called everyone for dinner.

"Come on let's go eat, don't want your man waiting." Nya giggled as Pixal just rolled her eyes.

"I will be there in a moment, I need to put my stuff in his room," Pixal said as they both exited Nya's room. While Nya went to the dining room, Pixal went down the hall to Zane's room.

As Pixal went down the hall, she saw that every door room was the name of the guys. Next to Nya it was Kai, then Jay, then Cole, Lloyd and finally Zane.

She entered his room to see it very neat and purely white color. Zane had a white queen size bed on the right side of the room that looked almost like snow that if Pixal laid down, she will be easily camouflaged. He had a bed stand where Zane had a book and a picture of him and Pixal hugging together. Everything in this room was very neat, something that Pixal liked since the other guys were very messy. She set her stuff down and went to the dining room before anyone noticed she was not there. Pixal just couldn't wait to be here with Zane, all alone in that room, both of them in his bed together. She couldn't wait to be his.

* * *

"I am here," Pixal said as she entered the diner. Everyone was there and even Sensei Wu.

"Hello Sensei Wu." Pixal bowed to him to show respect.

"Hello Pixal, what's brings you here?" Sensei asked the female droid.

"I came here to stay here overnight, if you don't mind. I missed all of you..." Pixal responded as she gestured to the guys and Nya.

"I don't mind at all, our home is your home." Sensei Wu assured her as Pixal took her seat down next to Nya.

"What are we going to eat?" asked Jay.

"Orange chicken and rice with veggies," Zane answered. Everyone got excited, no matter how simple the food is, Zane gives it that touch that always taste good. He brought in the bowl of rice, a bowl of orange chicken and a bowl of veggies. All of them served themselves and started to eat. They were all chatting when Jay brought up the subject when Kai lost to a girl.

"So you did beat them?" Zane asked Pixal and she nodded. "That's my girl," Zane smiled as he put an arm around her.

"Just get over it, it was just one round. You know what they say: 'First time's a charm'," Kai pointed out. He just didn't wanted to talk about his defeat at something he is really good at.

"Yeah right," Lloyd said sarcastically.

"I am impressed Pixal, have you ever played video games before?" Cole asked.

"Never." Pixal answered as she shook his head.

"Then how did you beat all of them?" Nya asked.

"It's called reading the instructions," Pixal answered. All of the guys, except Zane, said 'Ooooohh'.

"That is why you kept beating us..." Jay said, feeling like a idiot now.

"Isn't that cheating?" Kai asked.

"It isn't called cheating if it's reading. It's like studying before a test," Sensei Wu explained. Kai was still mad he got defeated by a girl. Before Kai made another excuse on why he lost, Sensei Wu got up. "I am sorry for leaving but I have to go to see Garmadon and Misako. They say they need help on handling the students and I won't be back until tomorrow. Zane and Nya I leave you in charge." before the others started to protest and whine, Sensei Wu already left.

"No fair! Why can't I be in charge for once?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah, why is Zane and Nya always in charge?" Kai asked. He doesn't like how his younger sister is in charge of him.

"Stop whining and clean up," Nya said as all of them got up and cleaned the table.

"Is it always like this?" Pixal turned to Zane.

"Always, but they are my brothers, no matter how annoying they are." Zane answered as he saw Jay throw some food at Kai behind his back before he got chased by him and chuckled.

* * *

*I was watching a PewDiePie video and I got inspired to write this scene that was freaking hilarious XD Here's the link to the video! Watch it! It is funny and you will get it ;) watch?v=x4e1IXgvT24 (Start watching at 4:00-ish and ends at 5:00-ish)

Shitty ending I know. But this is only the first chapter so expect more coming soon! Don't expect to update soon (because I am too lazy) but for now tell me in the reviews on what do you think my first fanfic is. Flames are accepted but please not too harsh this is my first fanfic! **(Next chapter will be ZaneXPixal Lemon!) **See you guys later! Peace! -Lily


	2. Kinky and Naughty (ZaneXPixal Lemon)

Hello again! I am back with another chapter for this story only this time...**it's a lemon fanfic of Zane and Pixal! **Those are very rare and I was reading some on Wattpad but they are not as descriptive as I thought they would be but hey! They were still good! So here it is finally AND it is my first smut so go on easy with me! So I present you...

_**Zane and Pixal Smut/lemon**_

_**WARNING: The following contains all the nasty kinks that will make you unable to look at your mother in the eye after reading. Proceed with caution. **(I saw this on Tumblr :P)_

* * *

"We are now alone, Pixal. Want to continue what we were doing?" Zane asked as he hugged her from behind while she finished brushing her teeth. It was already night so she was getting ready for bed. Zane was too in his pajamas.

"As much as I want to, not yet" Pixal answered as she left the bathroom in his room, Zane following her behind. She was already in her purple pajamas which were a pair of white striped shorts and a buttoned long sleeved shirt.

"Why?" Zane whined, the artificial hormones were getting into him.

"In a minute" Pixal said as she got out her brush to brush her hair. She sat down in Zane's bed and let her hair out of her bun and started brushing her tangled hair.

"Here" Zane said as he took the brush from her hand "I will brush your hair for you" Pixal turned so that her back was facing him. "You have long beautiful hair" Zane said in awed as he brushed her hair from her head to more than halfway her back.

"I don't think it is. When I do some errands for Mr. Borg, people always stare at me like I am a freak" Pixal explained. Zane finished untangling Pixal's hair and handed her the brush as she got up.

"You are not a freak. You are beautiful no matter what" Zane assured her. Pixal smiled, she knew he was only saying that because he loved her. "and I mean it" he said as if he read her mind. Pixal then put her hair up in her usual bun now.

"I love you" Pixal said as finish tying her hair. Her neck was exposed and the makeup from there it smeared. Zane came closer to her and hugged her from behind again.

"Can we start now? I can't wait any longer" Zane said as he started kissing Pixal's bare neck multiple times as she closed her eyes, enjoying the kisses.

"Wait a little more" Pixal teased him as she turned around before Zane continued. She went to sit at Zane's bed before she went under the covers. "Join me Zane. It is cold here" Pixal said mischievously. Zane hurried to her and snuggle with her under the covers.

"Can we start now?" Zane asked hopefully.

"You are so impatient, aren't you" asked Pixal again. Zane was too desperate to make Pixal his. "Wait" Pixal said as she reached out to turn off the lights. Then she turned around so that her back was facing Zane. "You have to wait longer now" Zane groaned as she said that.

"Now I think you are doing this on purpose" Zane said as he heard Pixal giggling.

After ten minutes of silence, Zane thought that Pixal was sleeping. He sat up to see if she was awake but apparently her eyes were closed. What he didn't know was Pixal was pretending to sleep to see what would Zane would do.

"Fine then, be like that" Zane finally and Pixal smirked but then she felt a pair of arms go around her stomach and up to her chest. Zane's hands then cupped both of her breast and started moving them around hard making Pixal moan out loud.

"Zane!" Pixal moaned his name out but quickly shut her mouth knowing that Zane's brothers can hear her.

"It's okay Pixal" Zane whispered into her ear but not stopping what he was doing to her "this room is soundproof. Moan and scream all you want" he finished and with that Pixal started moaning very loudly than before.

"Oh Zane!" Pixal moaned out.

She wasn't the only one moaning, Zane was also but quietly since he was holding Pixal's chest in his hands, something he had wanted to do for quite a while. Pixal moved his hands away from her and sat up in the bed, her back still facing him. Zane thought he went too far but then he saw that Pixal was moving her hands in her shirt so she was unbuttoning it. She turned around and Zane saw the middle of her purple bra that had a small white bow. Pixal let the shirt slide of her arms and into the floor to reveal her whole C-cup bra. Zane just kept staring at her chest amazed on how big her breast were. He was unaware that her eyes change from emerald green to a dark red color, almost like a red wine. What this her horny mode?*

"Are you liking the view?" asked Pixal as she saw Zane continued staring at her. Zane, speechless, just nodded his head.

Pixal giggled as she got on top of him sitting up. Now Zane was getting _really _intense, even a little afraid by the color of Pixal's eyes were. Hopefully she will not torture him before he does to her. Pixal then unclipped her bra and threw it to the floor next to her shirt. There Zane, wide eyed, saw her round breast with her nipples harden. Zane couldn't resist it anymore so he sat up, jerked her back so that her back was against his chest and moved his hands to her cleavage.

Pixal moaned loudly. "Zane!" Pixal yelled as she felt Zane's fingers lightly pinched her nipples.

She leaned her head back to Zane's shoulder and he started kissing and licking her neck slowly making his way to her mouth and started tongue wrestling with her. Then Zane got on top of her and started doing something Pixal wasn't expecting. He started getting closer and closer to her chest and started sucking on one of her nipples. Pixal hissed as she felt Zane's cold tongue on her nipple and she couldn't do anything because Zane was pinning her arms. She was hearing Zane's small moans he was doing while doing that. He stopped and started sucking on the other but before he did, he decided to tease Pixal a bit and with the tip of his tongue licked her nipple which made her have goosebumps across her arms. Pixal shuddered as Zane continued that. Zane then stopped and went to whisper something in Pixal's ear.

"You have really big breast. Not bad for a robot" Zane sexily whispered in her ear. He then started sucking on her neck hard, leaving hickeys on the way. Zane even darkened the hickey he did earlier. Zane finished what he was doing and look up at Pixal's neck, looking at his master piece. Pixal's small moans she was doing while Zane was leaving her hickeys were music to his ears.

Zane slowly started trailing down Pixal's body, leaving kisses on the way. He started kissing her breast, down her stomach and then he did something Pixal wasn't expecting. He slowly lowered her shorts just enough to see Pixal's wet panties. Pixal smirked.

"Well someone is a kinky droid" Pixal said sexily at him. She got her knees in the air while Zane was in between her legs. She was ready.

Zane finally slowly lowered her panties to see Pixal's wet cunt. He bent down there until he could feel the heat from her sex. Zane started sucking on her. Pixal moaned loudly as she felt Zane's tongue go around her clit. Zane started making these slurping sounds that made Pixal more wet and moan even louder as she opened her legs wider for Zane.

"Mmmmm, Zane!" Pixal moaned out as she licked her lips and Zane continued. "Ahh!" Pixal screamed as she felt Zane biting her down _there. _Since Zane wasn't pinning her arms anymore, Pixal was running her fingers through his blond hair, messing with it.

"Ahh! Zane! I feel that I am going to-" Pixal cummed all over Zane's mouth as he slurped every drop of her.

"You taste pretty good" Zane said to her with a smirk on his face as he licked all around his lips. "Very sweet" Zane added. Pixal just looked at him with her dark red eyes and breathed heavily.

"Now it's my turn" Pixal said but Zane wasn't ready yet, he knew she was going to torture him. He got distracted and Pixal got the chance to remove herself from Zane's weight and sat got on top of him like she was earlier. She then started to unbuttoned Zane's shirt and when Pixal finished, she started kissing Zane's chest. Pixal kept going down and started kissing his abs.

"You have a very built body" Pixal said to him with a smirk on her face. As she was doing that, her hand was lowering down to the waistband of his pants. Zane began to get nervous.

"No. Please Pixal, don't do it" Zane begged quietly but Pixal didn't listen, she was lowering herself down until she was sitting in his knees. Pixal began to lower his pajama pants, which had a huge bulge in the front, until she saw his white boxers that also had a bulge.

"Please don't, Pixal" Zane begged her but she was already lowering his boxers. Pixal lowered his boxers until she saw Zane's erection pop out. Pixal was amazed by the size of it, she was getting more wet just by looking at it. She then grabbed his erection hard which made Zane grunt by the sudden move. Pixal move her hand slowly up and down, feeling Zane's dick in her hand. She let out a slow, long moan.

"It's so big," Pixal said as she closed her eyes as her hand went down with more force. "And long" she added before letting out another small moan. "How long is it?" Pixal mischievously asked him. Zane tried to keep quiet, knowing that if he moaned, he will feel weak and give Pixal power.

"I don't know, 8 or 9 inches?" Zane responded her and let out another grunt. Pixal giggled on the way she tortured him. Zane just bit his tongue down, preventing himself from moaning and let out a few grunts when Pixal gripped his dick harder.

"Pixal..." Zane whispered out as he closes his eyes, slightly enjoying the hand job he was receiving. Pixal teasingly grabbed Zane's member with both of her hands and went up and down a little more faster. Zane shot his eyes open and then closed them as he kept enjoying it and let out a grunt. Pixal knew what to do next. She finally let go of him and started heading to his dick. She started licking the head first, swirling her tongue around it.

"Shit" Zane cursed as he just shutted his eyes as he tried his best to hold in his moan. Pixal was moaning as she rolled her eyes on the back of her head, enjoying part of his dick in her mouth. She then put Zane's whole dick in her mouth and sucked on it hard. Zane let out the loud moan he was holding in.

"Pixal!" Zane yelled her name as Pixal's head went up and down really fast.

He kept repeating her name making Pixal go faster. She felt his dick down her throat in her gag reflexes making her moan through the whole process. Meanwhile Zane was gripping the bed sheets from his sides, moaning in defeat but then he grabbed Pixal's head and made her bobbed her head up and down more faster. Both of them moan at the same time.

"Pixal! I'm gonna-" Zane yelled but it was already late, he cummed all over Pixal's face, some cum dripping down her chin. She began to lick all around her mouth.

"You really taste good" Pixal breathed out as Zane smirked. To make it more interesting, Pixal started to sit up from where she was sitting and moved up causing Zane to see her panties _really _soaking wet. She just keeps getting wetter every time she enjoyed something. She moved from the spot where she was sitting and sat on Zane's throbbing erection. Pixal let out a low moan as she felt his member under her making her even wetter and Zane grunted as he felt pressure on his cock.

Pixal set her hands firm on his hips slowly began to thrust forward, grinding against him. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes in process as she rubbed her cunt against his cock. She did it again but with more pressure and moaned louder then the last time. Pixal began to hump on Zane faster and harder, moaning each time.

"Zane! Oh my god!" Pixal moaned out as she thrust harder and faster each time. Zane was also enjoying it, he was being humped and he was liking it. Zane knew how much she was enjoying herself with him since he literally felt how wet Pixal was. She stopped, knowing that she was torturing herself more than Zane.

"Done enjoying yourself?" Zane asked teasingly as Pixal landed on his chest, breathing heavily.

"No, not yet" Pixal breath out as she leaned closer to Zane's ear. "Remember the favor you own me?" Pixal asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yes" Zane answer, thinking he already knew what Pixal wanted.

"I want you to do me the favor to fuck me" Pixal purred in his ear. "Put that long dick of yours inside of me" Pixal added as she moaned just by the thought of it. Zane smirked and got on top of Pixal, ready to give her the pleasure she wants. Whoever knew she looked so innocent on the outside but in the inside she was very kinky and naughty. He took of his pants and boxers fully and took off Pixal's panties, revealing her cunt that was really soaking wet.

"Ready?" Zane asked, getting in the right position

"Yes, just go slowly" Pixal warned. Zane listened to her and went in slowly but for some reason Pixal cried out in pain.

"I am sorry. Are you okay?" Zane asked her, he was worried for her.

"I'm okay. It's just my first time in this. Just...go slowly" Pixal said at last. Zane did what he was told and went slowly in and out. Pixal was still in pain, just not as much as before. As Zane went on, he picked up the pace a little bit, but not to much to hurt her. The pain Pixal had turned into pleasure.

"I am only going half way, do you want me to go in deeper?" Zane asked her; he didn't wanted to hurt her again.

"Halfway!? Oh my god! You have a huge dick!" Pixal said out loud. He was only going half way and she was already full inside.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zane asked her, ignoring on what she just said but also smirking.

"YES! Go in as deepest as you can baby!" Pixal ordered him and Zane did as he was ordered. Before he knew it, Pixal was begging him to go faster.

"Faster Zane! FASTER!" Pixal yelled at him, moaning uncontrollably loud that it was echoing through the room. Zane did what he was told and went faster, her walls tightening around his dick every time he thrust forward and slammed inside of her hard.

"Damn Pixal! You are so tight!" Zane teasingly told her loudly enough since she was too loud through her screams and moans.

"HARDER ZANE! Fuck me harder!" Pixal yelled and Zane went as fastest and hardest he can. Zane wasn't only rocking Pixal back and forth, he was moving the bed also with all the creaking sounds.

"Yes Zane! YES!" Pixal moaned out as she gripped Zane's hair. Pixal screamed. "AHH! ZANE!"

"PIXAL!" Zane screamed her name as he felt he was going to cum again. Pixal also felt that and both of them cummed at the same time, their juices mixing together. Zane gave out and landed next to Pixal. Both of them were breathless they just kept breathing hard for a long moment and looking at the ceiling.

"That was...amazing" Pixal said at last.

"Yes. Yes it was" Zane said before turning to face her. Her eyes were slowly dimming to her original emerald green eyes instead of her scary dark red wine eyes. "Pixal, remember that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Don't ever forget that *breath* I love you" Zane finished as he kissed Pixal on the forehead.

"I love you too Zane. Thank you for being *breath* there for me" Pixal said as she got closer to Zane to snuggle with him. He got the message and put his arms around her. Both of them now closed their eyes and went to sleep peacefully in eachothers arms.

* * *

...

Well alrighty then!

So there you go guys! I hope you did! If you liked it, make sure to leave a review of how much you liked it on a scale of 1 to 10 so that I can continue on writing smut/lemon not only with these two robots but for the other characters! Maybe even some Yaoi...

But Anyway here is the a problem I need help with:

**_I NEED HELP WITH A BETTER TITLE!_**

If you are interested in helping me, PM me for more details!

Well until next time! -Lily

*Headcannon: Headcannon where Pixal's eyes turned a dark red wine color when she is in her kinky/dirty/naughty/horny mode :3


	3. Side Effects?

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HUMANS! HERE IS THE 3RD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY HUMANS! ENJOY!

* * *

The Next Day

Zane woke up when the sun rays hit his face by the window next to him. He flutter his eyes open, adjusting them. Zane felt someone next to him and began to get nervous but he only saw his beautiful girlfriend snuggling against him. Zane smiled as he saw Pixal sleep, she looked so peaceful. He shook her gently to wake her up.

"Pixal, wake up" Zane said in a quiet, soothing voice. Pixal fluttered her eyes open to see who woke her up, she smiled when she saw it was Zane.

"Morning" Pixal said as she stretched her arms up and let out a small yawn. As she stretched up, the bed sheet Pixal was covered by slightly slipped from her and revealed some of her chest. Pixal quickly covered herself up.

"Did you sleep well?" Zane asked, ignoring the fact that Pixal revealed her chest.

"Yes, especially with you" Pixal answered as she smiled and got up, taking one of the bed sheets with her. She got some extra pair of clothes, panties and bra from her bag before she turn to Zane. "Can I take a shower in your bathroom?" Pixal asked Zane.

"You can unless I join you" Zane joked as Pixal rolled her eyes.

"You sneaky droid, no you can't" Pixal said before heading to the bathroom, slightly limping.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked her.

"Yes, just that it hurts" Pixal answered and Zane quickly knew what she meant. Pixal got in the bathroom and Zane began to look for his boxers. He found them and put them on before...

"Zane Julien! Get in here!" Pixal yelled from the bathroom. Zane, terrified, went in the bathroom and saw an angry Pixal looking at herself in the mirror, the bed sheet still around her. In her neck she didn't have one or two but three hickeys. Zane knew she was going to find out the next day.

"I'm sorry?" Zane said but a came out more as a statement than an apology. Pixal rolled her eyes and told him to get out so she can get rid off the bed sheet and take her shower. Pixal let go of the bed sheet and stepped into the bathtub.

Meanwhile Zane was trying to find his pajama pants through the bed sheets. He finally found them and put them on. Zane then went to fold his bed before he saw something that caught his attention on one of the bed sheets. He grabbed it and saw red stains on it. Zane knew it was from Pixal when she cried out in pain when he accidently hurted her. He didn't want no one to know, so put it on his laundry basket and planned to do his laundry when no one was around, especially his brothers who stuck their noses everywhere. After Zane finished folding his bed, he heard uncontrollable knocking. He sighed knowing it was his brothers so he got up and went to answer the door.

"Yes?" Zane said as he saw Kai, Jay and Lloyd there in their pajamas.

"Can you make breakfast, please?" Jay begged him.

"I don't want Cole to make breakfast" Kai added.

"Btw, I want waffles" Lloyd said with a grin. Zane rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I will do breakfast" Zane said and his brothers fist bumped. "I will go make breakfast in a minute" Zane said before closing the door. Since Pixal was still in the shower, he knock the door and shouted:

"Pixal when you are finish, go to the dining room. Okay!" Zane exclaimed to her.

"Okay!" Pixal shouted back to him. Zane left the room to start making the waffles.

When Pixal finished taking her shower and turned the shower knob to off. She got out and wrapped herself with one of Zane's white towels. As Pixal wrapped herself with the towel to dry herself, she felt something going up her throat and before she knew it, she was throwing up in the toilet. When Pixal finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of hand and flushed the toilet. Pixal did not know what just happen but she decided to ignore it while she changed into her clothes and fix her hair in its usual bun.

When Pixal got out of the bathroom, she saw her pijamas neatly folded in a pile on Zane's bed. She put them in her bag, took out her make-up and headed again to the bathroom to cover her neck up. Zane did go over head with this but that was showing how much he loved Pixal. As Pixal finished covering her neck, she felt that feeling again of something going up her throat but this time she held it in and got out of the bathroom, out of Zane's room to meet everyone at the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Dining Room

Everyone was already there, waiting for Zane to come with the waffles. Everyone was in their pajamas since Sensei Wu wasn't there to tell them what to do and were having a small talk in between them. Zane then walk in with a plate of freshly made waffles on his hands.

"Pixal isn't here yet?" Zane thought out loud as he saw everyone but her. As in cue, Pixal came in.

"Hello everyone. How is everyone feeling-" Pixal rushed up to the kitchen sink before she could finish her sentence. She was throwing up what she was holding in from earlier. Zane quickly rushed to her side.

"Pixal, are you alright? What's wrong?" Zane flooded her with questions. Pixal rinsed off her mouth with water before she answered.

"I am alright, just a little sick, that's all" Pixal answered as she sat down and Zane sat next to her.

"Can you even get sick?" Jay asked as he served himself a waffle.

"Um, I don't know. I think I do" Pixal answered unsecured. She wasn't sure because she was robot and apparently the rule book says that robots can't get sick, feel pain or have feelings.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked her.

"I said I don't know" Pixal answered, slightly raising her voice. She got a few stares before she decided to apologize. "Sorry"

"It's okay. So anyway, what time are you leaving?" Nya asked, changing the subject.

"Probably after breakfast. Mr. Borg will need my help a lot today" Pixal answered.

"I can drive you there if you want to" Zane suggested. Pixal smiled at her boyfriend's kindness.

"I would love that" Pixal replied. All of them continued talking and chatting while eating breakfast. Kai tried convincing Pixal for a rematch.

"But instead of video games, we should do this physically" Kai explained to her. Pixal quickly shook her head as soon as she heard that.

"I was built to assist, not to fight" Pixal said as she got up to put her plate in the sink. "Zane, I don't want to rush you but I need to go now"

"It's okay, I am finished anyway" Zane said as he got up and also put his plate on the sink. "I will get the car keys and your bag" he said as he went to his room. He came back moments later. "Let's go Pixal" Zane said as both of them went to the doorway.

"Bye Pixal!"

"Bye!"

"Already miss you!"

"We are still doing the rematch!"

Pixal rolled her eyes as she heard the comments from Zane's obnoxious brothers. She sure loves them as if they were her brothers. Pixal followed Zane to his car as he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you" Pixal said as she entered. Zane then got in his seat and started the car up.

He started driving his way to Borg Industries when he grabbed Pixal's hand. Zane holded her hand while he drove with the other and Pixal smiled. He then made it and parked in front of the building. Zane quickly got out so he can open Pixal's door. He open the door for her and lead her to the building, holding hands. He followed her until they reached in front the elevator doors.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Zane said as he hugged her from the waist. Pixal giggled for a moment.

"You are saying it as if we are never going to see eachother again. We can see each other again later this week" Pixal said as she hugged him back. Though she had to admit, she did missed him all the time when Zane wasn't with her.

"I am just going to miss you a lot" Zane admitted. He let go of her to give her a kiss on the lips. This kiss wasn't like their previous ones, this kiss was just sweet and affectionate enough to tell Pixal how much he loved her. Both of them broke apart when they needed air. Then Pixal remembered something.

"Is my make up okay?" Pixal asked Zane as she showed her neck to him. He shook his head.

"Yes, you look okay" Zane answered and then Pixal pressed the elevator to up and entered the small room.

"I love you Zane" Pixal said, now inside the elevator.

"I love you too Pixal" Zane said back to her. The elevator doors closed as they waved each other goodbye before they definitely couldn't see each other. Zane left the building to go home now.

* * *

When Pixal got to the 100th floor, she saw Cyrus behind his desk, adjusting some papers. He looked up and saw Pixal come in.

"Hello Pixal. Did you had fun?" Cyrus asked her. She nodded politely.

"Yes I did. I missed everyone there" Pixal replied as she was walking halfway to her room. At that moment, Pixal felt that she was going to throw up again so she started rushing to her room and covered her mouth with her hand. She entered her room, dropped her bag, and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. After Pixal finished throwing up, she flushed the toilet and held her stomach from all the pain.

Cyrus was left shocked by Pixal's sudden burst. He was more surprised when he heard Pixal throwing up.

"Is she okay?" Cyrus said to himself. "Can Pixal be- no she can't be. Is impossible" he said before he saw Pixal come in, holding her stomach. "Pixal, are you okay?" Cyrus asked her.

"Yes, I'm okay! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Pixal exclaimed. Cyrus was surprised by her loud voice. He had never raised his voice to her yet she was doing that to him. "I am sorry Mr. Borg. Please forgive me" Pixal said at last, looking at the floor.

"It's okay Pixal. Just come and help me with this" Cyrus answered and went wheeling to the monitors.

"Yes Mr. Borg" Pixal said as she went to his side and started working with him.

They started working on the Solar Hover Cars for a long time, exchanging ideas. Pixal was fine for that time but she felt throwing up again and tried holding it in.

"I think we should..." Pixal said but she was trailing off as she tried to hold in herself. Cyrus noticed that and became aware. "I think we should add..." at that, Pixal was now covering her mouth, preventing herself from vomiting on the floor. "Excuse me" she said and went running to her room to the bathroom. Cyrus was surprised again when Pixal ran away.

"There is something wrong with her" Cyrus muttered to himself and he saw Pixal come in once again holding her stomach. "Pixal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am okay" Pixal responded but suddenly fell forward to her knees on the floor still holding her stomach.

"Pixal!" Cyrus exclaimed as he quickly wheeled himself to Pixal. He tried helping her up but he couldn't so Cyrus just tried holding her hand to support her. Pixal slowly got up by the support of his wheelchair and she was now standing, just a little dizzy.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy" Pixal said as she held her head with one hand and with her other she was holding on the wheelchair.

"Pixal maybe you should rest. You already threw up two times this morning" Cyrus explained to her as he held her hand and guided Pixal to her room.

"It's actually four times. I threw up two times before I got here" Pixal said shamelessly. Cyrus eyes widen.

"What!" Cyrus exclaimed, Pixal slightly startled "No wonder you are dizzy, you should rest"

"I'm fine" Pixal said as she yank her hand away from Cyrus and started walking to the monitors. Cyrus just stood there and saw her walk over there. He shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile

Zane was at home, doing the laundry he planned to do earlier. He took out his bedsheets and blankets and put it in the laundry machine before anyone saw him but he was too late.

"Watcha'doin?" Jay asked from behind Zane. Zane jumped a little, scared that he didn't even hear him come on to the small laundry room.

"Nothing" Zane said a little quickly. Jay looked suspicious.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Jay asked again and looked over Zane's shoulder to see the stained bedsheets. Zane tried to prevent Jay from seeing that but too late when he saw Jay looking over his shoulder.

"Im just doing laundry" Zane tried to cover up but Jay already slightly pushed him aside to see what he was hiding. He held up the red stained bedsheets and Zane knew he was busted.

"What happened between you and Pixal last night?!" Jay exclaimed as he quickly putted the sheets down.

"I spilled something on the bed?" Zane tried but came out more as a question than a statement. Jay gave him a suspicious look but then it turn into a smirk.

"You had fun with her, didn't you?" Jay asked in a grin. Zane immediately started to flush red.

"No I didn't. I don't even know what you are talking about" Zane said nervously, his eyes looking around the room. Jay nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah right" Jay said. "You probably already gotten her pregnant because of her throwing up this morning" When Jay finished saying that, Kai past by the door and overheard them.

"Who pregnant who? You better not pregnant my sister Jay" Kai said warned him. Jay shook his head.

"Infact, I didn't. I was saying that Zane might have gotten Pixal pregnant because she threw up this morning" Jay stated and Zane's face was red from embarrassment.

"Did you banged Pixal last night?" Kai asked, with a grin on his face. Zane quickly shook his head.

"No I didn't 'banged' her" Zane responded, putting in quotient marks the word 'bang'. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Jay and Kai put their hand in their chin, squinting at Zane suspiciously. Zane knew they weren't going out of here without answers so he might as well tell them. "Fine. I did" He finally said.

"HA!" Both Jay and Kai said.

"I knew you did" Jay exclaimed.

"Why do you guys even care?" Zane asked them as the laundry machine started.

"Because you lost your virginity, it shows that you are a man" Kai said overdramatically.

"So you, Cole and Lloyd aren't a man yet?" Zane asked Kai in the most serious tone.

"You don't know that!" Kai exclaimed at him causing Jay to start laughing uncontrollably and start pointing at Kai. Cole passed through and enter the room.

"What with all the noise?" said Cole. All four of them were crowded in the room.

"You wouldn't believe this Cole! I came in here to find out that Zane fucked Pixal and Kai is still a virgin!" Jay said between laughs. Cole was surprised but then realize something.

"Wait...you had sex with Pixal!?" Cole asked Zane. Zane was getting frustated with this.

"Can't we just get out of here? Then I will explain what happened" Zane said before he started pushing everyone out of the small room.

* * *

In Kai's room

"...so yeah, then we...you know what we did next" Zane finished telling the story as the guys were there speechless since the beginning of what happened at Borg Industries.

"Wow Zane. We always thought you were the last one to lose their virginity" Jay said and received a smack on the head by Cole.

"He isn't suppose to know about that!" exclaimed Cole. Zane raised an eyebrow.

"You guys always thought I was the last one to lose my virginity? Why?" Zane questioned them. All the guys sighed in defeat.

"Okay we admit, we always thought about that because...you, and Pixal, are so...innocent" Kai responded.

"And we never thought you and her would even think about _that_" Cole continued.

"Well we did" Zane responded them. "And just to be clear, Pixal was the one who wanted it more" Zane remembered the color Pixal's eyes were when they were having their activities.

"And what makes you think that?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well...for some reason, her eyes were like a dark red, like if it was her-" Zane got interrupted.

"Horny mode?" Jay guessed.

"Kinky mode?" Cole guessed.

"Naughty mode?" Kai lastly guessed.

"No" Zane responded but then started thinking deeply. "Wait, yes"

"Woah, we never knew that" Jay said.

"Neither did I. I was actually terrified when I saw her like that" Zane said as he remembered Pixal's dark red wine eyes.

"So, do you think she is pregnant?" Kai questioned him.

"She did throw up" Cole pointed out.

Zane started thinking deeply again. "I don't think so. She may just be sick or something but she can't possibly be pregnant. We are robots, a robot can't get another robot pregnant..." He looked at the guys nervously. "Right?"

* * *

OMFG ZANE! Y U DO DIS?

So what do you guys think? Do you think Pixal is actually pregnant? (Well duh she is, that's the whole point of the story XD) Well review and if you want me to update more faster, REVIEW: GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND UPDATE THE DAMN STORY, XD. Just kidding, just kidding :P Well until next time XP -Lily

_**Important message: THE COVER IMAGE IS NOT MINE AND I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR A BETTER TITLE**_


	4. I'm going to have a child?

Here's something you can chew on while I work on the next chapter ^-^

And thank you for the 'lovely' reviews to get off my ass and update :P

Jk Jk I love all the reviews you guys give me ^-^ and gives me POWER TO UPDATE FASTER! SO KEEP IT UP WITH THE AWESOME REVIEWS! :D

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Pixal started throwing up now. Cyrus had been worried for Pixal and she had also been worried about herself. Is there something wrong in her systems? Is it a virus or something? Is it bad? Pixal just couldn't figure it out and that was scaring her. Right now, maybe her third time of the day, she was throwing up again. Cyrus had been preoccupied for her. He was starting to believe what he said, but it was impossible that Pixal was-

Cyrus just shook his head and couldn't take it anymore. He was going to figure this out. He went to his desk and dialed Zane's phone number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello Mr. Borg, how is it going?" Zane asked, he seemed busy.

"I'm doing great, thank for asking but can I ask you a question?" Cyrus asked him.

"Of course Mr. Borg" Zane replied.

"Can I have a copy of your blueprints? I want to compare my blueprints to yours in a new security robot I am working on" Cyrus lied. He didn't liked lying to him but it was best not to know why he needed them for now.

"Yes, of course you can. Can I send one of my brothers to give them to you? I am making lunch right now" Zane explained.

"Yes Zane, just bring the blueprints as soon as possible" Cyrus said to him.

"Ok, I will. Bye" Zane said.

"Bye" Cyrus hanged up as Pixal walked in.

"Who was that?" Pixal asked.

"It is nothing important. Let's just continue on this" Cyrus said as they made their way to the monitors again.

* * *

"Can anyone of you make me a favor?" Zane asked as he entered the gaming room with a copy of his blueprints. The guys paused the game.

"Depends" Jay said.

"I need one of you to give the copy of my blueprints to Mr. Borg" Zane said to them. Lloyd stood up from the floor.

"I will do it. I want to go to the comic store on my way back" Lloyd said as Zane gave him his blueprints.

"Thank you Lloyd and come back soon, lunch will be ready soon" Zane informed him as he followed him to the door.

"I will" Lloyd assured him. He got in his car and drove of to Borg Industries.

* * *

"I think that is it, we only need the factory to start working on it" Cyrus said to Pixal as they finished the re-model of then Hover Cars. The elevator door dinged and out came out Lloyd with a packet on his hands.

"Hey Mr. Borg and Pixal" Lloyd greeted them.

"Hi Lloyd, what brings you here?" Pixal asked him.

"I came here to give Mr. Borg this" Lloyd responded as he handed the packet that contained Zane's blueprints.

"Ah, thank you Lloyd" Cyrus thanked him as he got the packet. "Tell Zane thank you for the blueprints for me"

"Ok I will" Lloyd turned around but turned back around to face Pixal. "Hey Pixal, have you been ok? Zane told me that you have been sick or something?"

"Oh, he had? I think it's nothing, I have been throwing up lately a lot but I am okay besides that" Pixal explained. Yesterday she had texted Zane that she still had been vomiting a lot and Zane just happen to tell Lloyd. "Thanks for caring"

"No problem" Lloyd said. "Hope you feel better soon" Lloyd turned around and left to the elevator. "Bye!"

"Bye" Cyrus and Pixal said.

* * *

*That Night*

Pixal was already in bed sleeping since it was already late but not for Cyrus. He was scanning Zane's blueprints into his computer in his desk. He was going to compare Zane's and Pixal's blueprints to see if they can match up together, to see if it was possible for them to...create other 'lifeforms'. The computer scanned both the blueprints together and then beeped.

"Positive Results" The computer said in a monotone voice. Cyrus couldn't believe it.

"No it can't be" Cyrus said to himself but the results clearly said positive. He put his hands in his head, rubbing his head as he couldn't imagine his Pixal was actually...

Cyrus began wheeling himself to Pixal's room and opened her door where he saw Pixal sleeping soundly. He slowly approached her, careful to not wake her up. Cyrus then began to softly stroke her silver hair that was down. He moved over her hair from her delicate face to see her face with closed eyes and breathing softly. Cyrus sighted.

"Pixal, I expected more from you," Cyrus said softly to not wake her up. "but I knew sometime that you were going to do that" he continued stroking her hair. "I just can't believe you, Pixal, my little girl, is..." he chocked the last word out. "pregnant. Pixal, my daughter, you are pregnant" Cyrus said as he felt his eyes water. He looked at Pixal's now flat stomach which soon will have a baby bump soon. "You will have a baby in 9 months, Pixal. You are going to become a mother and Zane is going to become a father" a tear started rolling down his cheek. "I just still can't believe it" Cyrus whispered out.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

"Pixal, since we already finished with the other work, I need to talk you in private" Cyrus said to Pixal. She nodded. "Come with me to my room" Cyrus said and Pixal followed him from behind. Both of them made it to Cyrus' room and sat down in Cyrus' bed. With a little help from Pixal, both of them were now sitting on his bed.

Cyrus took a deep breath before he started speaking. "Pixal, I will ask you a personal question and I want you to answer it honestly, ok?" Cyrus asked her.

"Ok" Pixal said and nodded.

"Pixal..." Cyrus started. "Pixal, are you still a virgin?" He finish asking her. Pixal tilted her head in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Pixal asked him. Cyrus mentally face-palmed in his mind. '_She is pregnant and she doesn't even know what virgin means'_

Cyrus sighted. "Virgin means someone who hasn't had..." Cyrus paused "sexual intercourse with someone else" Cyrus explained to her and Pixal's eyes widen. She was shocked. She was scared of what would he react.

Pixal started shaking slightly and her breathing became more heavier. She felt a lump in her throat as if she is she was going to cry any moment. Cyrus saw that and held one of Pixal's shaking hand.

"Pixal it's ok, tell me the truth Pixal, don't lie to me" Cyrus told her as he saw Pixal's eyes started to water. Pixal started to cry as tears rolled down her face.

"M-Mr. B-Borg" Pixal cried out. "I-I am n-not a v-virgin!" Pixal exclaimed and she cried louder. Cyrus leaned closer to her and hugged her. He started rubbing her back while she cried into his shoulder.

"Pixal it's ok, I just wanted to know" Cyrus soothed her as she continued crying "You lost your virginity to Zane, right?"

"Y-yes" Pixal cried out. He hugged Pixal a little longer to calm her down before he looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. Cyrus took another deep breath before telling her the _other _news.

"Pixal, you know how have you've been throwing up lately?" Cyrus asked her. He didn't wanted to tell her but she had to know sooner or later.

"Yes" Pixal answered, a little calm but still sniffing.

"I scanned your blueprints and Zane's to find out if it was positive results and find out that you are...pregnant. Pixal you are pregnant! That is why you have throwing up lately" Cyrus explained slowly to her. Pixal just cried harder.

"Pregnant?! What does that even mean?!" Pixal exclaimed. She was so confused with all the new words she was learning. Cyrus just shook his head.

"Pixal! Please don't tell me you don't know what pregnant means?!" Cyrus almost yelled at her. Pixal cried harder as Cyrus raised his voice at her.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what does it mean!" Pixal cried out. Cyrus calmed himself. Yelling isn't going to solve anything.

"Pixal," Cyrus said calmly and held both of Pixal's hands "pregnant means that you are..." Cyrus sighted but continued "that you are going to have a child" Pixal's eyes widen when she heard that.

"What do you mean I am going to have a child?!" Pixal exclaimed as more tears ran down her face.

"First calm down Pixal" Cyrus softly said to her as he wiped the tears from her eyes with his sleeve. "I didn't wanted to tell you this but you had to know about this sooner or later" Cyrus explained to her as she began to breath in and out to calm herself. With some few dried tears on her face, she stopped her loud cries and was now quiet except for a few harsh breaths now and then.

"Are you calmed now Pixal?" Cyrus asked her. Pixal nodded. "Being pregnant means that you are going to have a child" Cyrus began and Pixal listened closely. "Having a child means that a baby is growing inside of you, in your belly to be exact" Cyrus explained as he pointed to Pixal's flat stomach. "You are going to become a mother and Zane is going become a father" Pixal nodded but was still confuse.

"But I still don't understand, how did I end up pregnant? And what does Zane have to do with anything of this?" Pixal asked. Cyrus sighted. I think it was time that Pixal had _'The talk'._

"Pixal, I think it's time I gave you 'the talk'" Cyrus told her. Pixal seemed confused by 'the talk'.

"What talk?" Pixal asked him.

"You will understand once I finish telling you" Cyrus said to her and Pixal nodded, thinking it wasn't a big deal about it.

Cyrus took a deep breath. "So a baby is made when..."

* * *

"I wonder how Pixal is doing" Zane wondered out loud while everyone was eating. Apparently everyone heard that.

"I bet she is doing fine" Jay assured him, but Zane still didn't believe it.

"I'm not sure, she keeps telling me that she keeps throwing up" Zane said. Kai, Jay and Cole suddenly grinned.

"You know what that means?" Kai smirked as Zane flushed red.

"No! I am pretty sure it doesn't mean _that_" Zane said to him. He was positive that Pixal couldn't get pregnant...at least he thought she couldn't.

"What doesn't mean what?" Sensei Wu questioned them.

"It doesn't mean anything Sensei" Zane assured him as he glared at the guys from bringing the topic up. "It's only that Pixal has been a little sick lately and it's worrying me"

"A little sick? You have told us that she has been-" Kai got interrupted by Zane nudging him in the side to make him stop talking.

"It's nothing" Zane stated. Sensei Wu turned to Nya who just shrugged.

"I just hope she is okay" Zane muttered.

* * *

"...And that is how babies are made" Cyrus finished telling Pixal. Pixal had her face a light shade of purple, knowing that she had done _that _with Zane without him using any protection of some sort.

"Oh..." Pixal only said, being a little surprised on how she has learned today.

"Yes Pixal and I know this may have been strange but it's better you knew sooner or later and now that this incident happened, this talk happened sooner" Cyrus explained to her while her traumatized face turned into worry.

"But what about Zane? He wouldn't like a child wouldn't he? He will hate me if I told him we are having a-" Pixal got cut off.

"Don't think like that Pixal, Zane would understand" Cyrus assured her but Pixal still looked worried.

"I don't think so he will understand, he is going to hate me and break up with me for not telling him that I could get-" Pixal was cut off again.

"Pixal, do not worry about that. You didn't know if you could produce a child so it's not your fault. And if Zane doesn't want to see his child, then I will help you take care of the baby" Cyrus said with a reassuring smile. Pixal gave him a small smile in return.

"I'm scared" Pixal barely whispered. "I am scared on how he will react"

"Don't be scared Pixal" Cyrus said as he slowly brought Pixal close to her to hug her. "It will be alright, Zane probably doesn't even know he can create kids and you didn't even know that you could raised a kid inside of you so it's ok to be shocked but not scared" Pixal had her head in Cyrus' chest listening to his words and also his heartbeat while he stroked her silver hair.

"Do you want to tell Zane about this today?" Cyrus asked her, still holding her in his arms. Pixal took a moment but shook her head slowly.

"No, not yet" Pixal responded "I'm still shocked from what happened today"

"It's ok, but tell him as soon as possible" Cyrus said to her.

Cyrus still held Pixal in his arms, rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair and soothing her. For Cyrus, Pixal was the daughter he never got, that is why he cares for her so much more than just an assistant. He kissed the top of her head while Pixal slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the warmness and kindness from her creator.

* * *

*That Night*

After learning a lot of stuff in one day, Pixal thought it was enough information for her to learn in one day and told Cyrus that maybe learning about the symptoms and side affects of pregnancy should be for another day. As Pixal was going in her bed, she heard her phone vibrate and had received a text message by no other than Zane. Pixal grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw the message.

_Zane: Hey Pixie! Have you been feeling better? Had Cyrus checked on you if you had something wrong in your systems?_

Pixal bit her lip. She already knew what was happening to her so no need to worry about what it happening but Zane still didn't knew. Pixal responded him:

_Pixal: Hey Zane. I still hadn't been feeling well but Cyrus already checked my systems and he says there is nothing wrong_

She looked at the text before hitting send. She didn't wanted to tell Zane that she was pregnant yet, especially through text. Pixal wanted to tell him in person. She received another text.

_Zane: Well I hope you get better soon, I love you and I miss you! ^-^_

Pixal read the message. Zane believed her lie. She hoped for the best that Zane wouldn't get suspicious. Maybe it was better if she told him about her being pregnant tomorrow in the morning if it was possible.

_Pixal: I love you too Zane! And I miss you too. Goodnight _

_Zane: Goodnight love_

And with that, the conversation ended. Pixal sighted as she put her phone back in the nightstand and got under her covers. She was nervous for tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be the day that she tells Zane about both of them going to have a child, that they are going to be parents. Pixal closed her eyes and hoped tomorrow wouldn't come sooner.

* * *

Zane turned off his phone and placed it under his pillow as he rested his head on the soft pillow. Maybe his brothers were right, maybe Pixal was pregnant and she isn't telling him but yet again she did tell him that Cyrus already checked her and there is nothing wrong. Or maybe Pixal lied to him because she is scared on how he all react.

Zane wouldn't actually mind if Pixal was pregnant, infact he will be very happy and even joyful. He would be happy because he would have a child of his own. He and Pixal would have the family they never thought of ever having since they were robots. Zane wouldn't care if it was a boy or a girl, he would actually only cared about the fact that is his own child, a child that carries his own blood and cells and genes of him. Not only it's special of him having a child, but also being a called father or daddy constantly by the young child.

Zane moved in his bed to the and faced the ceiling. It's silly of him thinking that he could have a child and form his own family but that was only in his dreams.

"If I ever do have a child, I will take care of it like my life depends on it" Zane whispered out. "And it will" He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

YeS I kNoW! A ShiTTy enDinG bUt mY MiNd eXpLodEd aT tHe eNd

So here you go and the next chapter is where Zane finds out that he is going to be a father :O

So peace out everyone until next time! -Lily


	5. Tears and Happiness

68 reviews in this story already?! HOT DAMN! But I'm betting most of these is for telling me to update lol :P

So here is chapter 5 of this story and sorry for taking long, school has started and there is a lot of homework and I barely have time for myself so I will only try to update on the weekends where I don't have anything to do, so sorry for the long wait and many after waits. My sister is also having trouble updating because of the same thing so she is sorry also.

Without further ado, Chapter 5 everybody! In this chapter, Zane finds out that he is going to be a father...

* * *

*The Next Day*

Today was the day. Today was the day Pixal was going to confront Zane about her pregnancy. To be honest, she was really nervous, not knowing how Zane will react and thinking that he was going to freak out. Cyrus was with Pixal supporting her every step of the way.

Pixal clutched her phone in her hands. Her plan was too tell Zane to come over to Borg Industries to talk to him of something important and when he comes, she is going to tell him everything. Seemed simple but it was hard for her.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet" Pixal said in a worried tone facing Cyrus.

"Well it's your choice, I will support for whatever you say" Cyrus assured her.

"But he needs to know about this" Pixal said getting more worried. "but I am afraid on how he will react" Pixal faced the other way. "This is too complicated!"

Cyrus wheeled to her and held on of her hands. "It's ok Pixal. Like I told you, if he doesn't want to see the child he created, that's his problem, not yours" Cyrus said to her with a comforting smile.

Pixal closed her eyes and breath in and then out. She looked down in her phone and dialed Zane's phone number while her hands started shaking slightly and felt a lump grow in her throat. She press call and waited. It ranged about 4 times before Zane picked up and Pixal felt that she was going to faint.

"Hey love, how is it going?" Zane happy voice said to her. Pixal took a deep breath.

"Um hello Zane, I am not doing very well today, honestly…" Pixal responded him. Zane on the other line seemed confused.

"Well what's wrong?" Zane asked her. She was ready to tell him to come over.

"I-I want to tell you but I rather tell you in person then by phone, I want you to c-come over to Borg Industries" Pixal shaking voice said.

"Right now?" Zane asked her.

"Y-yes it is very important" Pixal replied to him. Her eyes started to water.

"I will be there as soon as possible, ok?" Zane assured her.

"Yes, just take your time but please come, this is very important" Pixal voice went a little higher than it should. She hanged up before tears came rolling down her face. Cyrus went up to her and Pixal quickly hugged him to get comfort.

"There there, you did it, now you have to wait. Meanwhile you can relax" Cyrus said to her while rubbing her back. Pixal really liked when Cyrus soothed her and in times like this, she really needed it.

*With Zane*

Zane was really confuse when Pixal hanged up on him, what was so important that was needed to be spoken in person?

"What wrong with Pixal? I think I heard her crying" Jay said to him since they were sitting next to each other, still eating breakfast and Jay just happened to hear Zane and Pixal's whole phone conversation.

"I don't know, but she wanted to tell me something important and in person" Zane responded him. That caused Cole and Kai to drop their spoon while scooping up some cereal.

"You don't think-" Kai got cut off.

"No I don't think so it's that" Zane said to him, rather annoyed.

"What do you guys keep talking about? It's getting really-" Nya started saying but got interrupted.

"It's nothing" Zane responded quickly and stood up from his seat. "I will come back in an hour or so" He warned the others and left quickly before the others said anything else.

It did not take long for Zane to get to Borg Industries in his car. He got out of the car and walked the front stairs of the tall building and went through the glass door and into the elevator. For some reason, Zane's palms started sweating. Strange, he rarely sweated at all and when he did, it was from the training and it was only artificial sweat.

The elevator came to a stop and when the elevator door opened, he saw Pixal being comforted by Cyrus as if she had been crying. Pixal looked up from Cyrus and saw Zane slowly approaching them.

"What is wrong Pixal? Are you hurt?" Zane asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will leave the both of you alone" Cyrus said and left to his room before giving Zane the 'don't-screw-anything-up' face. Zane was left confused but ignored it.

"What was the important thing you wanted to tell me in person?"

It was time. It was time Pixal had to confess to Zane about her pregnancy. Pixal took a shaky deep breath and slowly let it go as she pulled away to face him.

"You know how I have been telling you that I have been throwing up lately?" Pixal asked him. Zane nodded.

"Yes, I have worried sick for you but you told me that Cyrus said you had nothing-"

"I lied to you" Pixal confronted him. Those words shocked Zane, it saddened him that his girlfriend lied to him but maybe there was a reason she did. "I didn't wanted to tell you yet, especially the day I just found out that…" Pixal lowered her voice, she felt her heart up to her throat. Zane frowns but he thinks he knows what she is talking about.

"The day you found out what?" Zane asked her, his heart beating loud like Pixal's. Pixal's eyes started to water once again.

"T-that I a-am…" a few tears left her eyes. "Zane…I am…p-pregnant" Pixal whispered the last word out but Zane heard it loud and clear. His girlfriend, his love of his life, his Pixal is…pregnant.

He didn't say anything, not a word and just smiled. Pixal was looking down at the floor waiting for his reaction but it never came, instead she received a large hug from Zane that almost picked her up from the floor.

"Are you really pregnant?" Zane asked her in which appeared a happy voice for Pixal, who was shocked. She didn't expect _at all _for Zane to react like this.

"You are not mad?" Pixal asked him, thinking he was just going crazy. Zane shook his head.

"Of course not, infact, I am very happy because we can both formed the family we never thought of having" Zane said happily at her as he tried to hold in his happy tears.

He kept on going. "We have can the child that can look just like one of us" Pixal smiled weakly as Zane dried her tears from her face. "I am not angry at all, Pixal, not at all. I am very happy because now…" Zane trailed off "I-I'm going to become…a father" He smiled. "I am going to be a father!" Zane said louder and he hugged Pixal again.

"And I am going to be a mother" Pixal said quietly to Zane's shoulder. Zane looked up from her.

"Yes you will be and you will be the best mother ever" Zane said to her and kissed her forehead.

They hugged for very long time as Zane rested his chin on top of Pixal's head. He shut his eyes, preventing tears to fall down his face while he held his dear Pixal in his arms. He couldn't believe it at all. He just couldn't. Zane was going to become a father, one of the things he never knew of becoming since the moment he knew that he was a robot. And here he was, holding the beautiful woman that was carrying his child. Zane began to sniff as a few tears went rolling down his face. Pixal looked up from his chest and saw him in tears.

"Why are you crying? This is not the reaction I was expecting at all" Pixal giggled a little bit. Zane smiled down at her, tears still falling down his voice.

"I'm sorry" Zane's shaking voice apologized. "It's just that I can't believe that i'm going to become a father" Zane whispered. "I'm very happy, I never thought I would ever have a child due to me being a robot but now..." he let a few more tears escape his face, "but now...those thoughts went away" he whispered out. With one of his hands, he made it down to Pixal's flat stomach which will soon have a baby bump, carrying their child. They pressed their foreheads together and stayed silent for moment, analyzing that they were going to have a child, that they were going to form a family, the family they thought that they will never have.

* * *

"There is not many symptoms and side affects to pregnancy but there is a few that can't be controlled" Cyrus was explaining to the soon to be parents, Zane and Pixal, after he found out that Zane was actually very happy. If he had a different reaction, Cyrus would have killed him already. They were in a hospital like room in another floor in Borg Industries with the white walls and a hospital white bed that Pixal was sitting on while Zane was standing up and holding her hands and listening carefully to what Cyrus was explaining.

"So far you have had experienced the vomiting at random times and it will be going on for at least 5 months" Cyrus explained as he checked from the clipboard he had in his hands that had a paper attached to it with all the pregnancy mood swings and side effects. Pixal let out a small pout, she didn't like throwing up a lot.

"You will be vomiting a lot these first weeks but then after that you will only throw up once or twice a day" Cyrus added as Pixal smiled and Zane chuckled.

"What are the other side effects Mr. Borg?" Zane asked as he held Pixal's hands.

"There will be a lot of eating and strange cravings that Pixal will experience" Cyrus pushed his glasses back as he read from the clipboard.

"But I don't even even eat much" Pixal tilted her head in confusion.

"Trust me Pixal, you will eat a lot during pregnancy" Cyrus chuckled a bit but left Pixal confused.

"You will also experience a lot of emotions like anger and sadness but that happens when you are at least 2 or 3 months in pregnancy" Cyrus turned to Zane, "So if she ever has her red eyes, be careful" Cyrus warned him.

"Don't worry sir, I will take care of her" Zane assured and gave Pixal's hands a small squeeze as she let out a smile.

"And now for the bad part that you probably won't like" Cyrus said to Pixal in a somewhat serious tone.

"What is it?" Pixal asked worriedly.

"Since there will a baby growing inside of you , you will eventually gain weight due to the baby" Cyrus explained slowly.

"What are you trying to say Mr. Borg?" Pixal asked, not quite understanding yet.

"I am trying to day that your belly will start to grow as the baby grows as months pass by" Cyrus finally said it.

"It will?" Pixal responded upset, placing one of her hands and her now flat stomach. What scares Pixal is that when she goes out in the public, everyone stares at her for looking strange and being a robot and all but it will be worse with a huge belly now.

"Don't worry Pixal, you will always look beautiful to me" Zane assured Pixal and made her blush. Cyrus smiled also, he liked it when he sees Pixal smile.

"Well that is all the side effects, for now until you are more into 5-7 months of pregnancy and you will fell very different" Cyrus said. "Oh, and you will be able to see your baby's gender until 3 months" Cyrus mentioned and Pixal's eyes brighten at the mention of the baby's gender.

"Can't wait to see if I am going to have a girl or a boy" Pixal said happily.

"Me neither" Zane smiled widely. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

"Well that is all for today" Cyrus said, "Pixal I will leave you the rest of the day off, the other ninja might want to hear the good news also" Cyrus grinned. Pixal's eyes widen.

"The others? I forgot about the others" Pixal talked quickly and turned to Zane. "What if you get in trouble? What about Sensei Wu? You will get in trouble because of me-!"

"Don't worry about that, I will take care of that" Zane assured her and held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to go anywhere, I am not feeling well" Pixal said looking down. Zane nodded.

"I understand" Zane said. He then helped her get down from the bed and walk up to the door to leave to Pixal's room. "I'm going to take her to her room, if that is ok with you Mr. Borg"

"Yeah it's alright" Cyrus answered and Zane let Pixal hold on to him for support her. They got out of the hospital room and went thought a hallway to get to Pixal's room. They finally made it to Pixal's door and Zane opened to door so that they could enter. It was a very simple room that Pixal had with white walls and queen size beds with purple covers. Zane led Pixal to her bed and lay her there under the covers; Pixal must have been tired because she yawned.

"Rest Pixal, I will stay with you until you fall asleep" Zane assured her as he sat on her bed while she got comfortable under the bed sheets.

"Thanks Zane, and please don't tell the other of me being pregnant" Pixal pleaded him with pleading eyes.

"I promise I won't say anything until you are ready to tell them" Zane answered her as Pixal's started to close her eyes.

"Thanks Zane..." and with that, Pixal fell asleep while Zane was rubbing her back as she slept.

* * *

Well goody, that's done! That was it for chapter 5! Once again sorry for taking forever but school comes first but then again I don't really care about school anyway. I will try to update in the weekends so I am going to take forever once again to update, sorry! See you guys later! -Lily


	6. You are a Month Pregnant! Be Careful!

HERE IT IS! OH HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO UPDATE FINALLY! Sorry for my absence lately but I swear to god that I was going to update yesterday but then I got grounded so I couldn't but now I have updated so you people better be damn happy XD So anyway here's this _extra _long chapter and as you read this I will typing the next chapter. So enjoy and I hope you don't pass out or anything :P

* * *

"Pixal is fast asleep now" Zane assured Cyrus.

"Ok good" Cyrus said. "Zane, I need to talk to you about Pixal, once again" Cyrus said to him. Zane came up to him and sat in one of his chairs in front of his desk.

"What is it?" Zane asked, always listened of something that has to do with Pixal.

"Well...now that she is pregnant...first of all, how dare you touch my daughter!?" Cyrus exclaimed. Zane was terrified by the sudden change of tone of Cyrus.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't know she would become pregnant!" Zane exclaimed terrified, putting his hands up in defense while shutting his eyes. He then suddenly realized what Cyrus has said. "Wait, daughter?"

"Nevermind that, why would you do that to her?!" Cyrus exclaimed. He was a bit overprotective of Pixal sometimes.

"I'm sorry sir but..both of us wanted it and we thought we were ready for it" Zane said in a both calm and shaky tone. He shut his eyes and waited what's yet to come but nothing ever came. He looked up and instead saw Cyrus with his elbows up on his desk and his head in his hands, seeming to breath in and out. "Sir...are you alright?" Zane asked, very concern for him.

Cyrus finally looked up and sighted.

"Yes sorry about that, it's just that...I get overprotective sometimes" Cyrus admitted. Zane nodded.

"Yes, I know how much you care for your assistant, Mr. Borg" Zane seemed to understand but not fully. Cyrus only nodded but looked down.

"Yes...an assistant" Cyrus repeated quietly. He looked up suddenly remembering why he wanted to talk to Zane. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about, I wanted to talk about something else that involves Pixal"

"Tell me sir" Zane said politely and sat straight in his chair, Cyrus sighted.

"Pixal...loves you very much and was actually very scared on how would you react on her pregnancy" Cyrus explained.

"She was?" Zane asked surprised. No wonder it was hard for her to confess to him.

"Yes, she was crying and freaking out and saying that you were going to hate her because she never told you she can become pregnant" Cyrus explained.

"Poor Pixal, I never knew she was so scared. I actually blame myself for not knowing that I could transfer...um" Zane coughed at the end. This all of a sudden turned awkward for him.

"Yes I understand but I wanted to know if..." Cyrus trailed off. "I want to know if...you truly _love _Pixal" That shocked Zane to hear. Was Cyrus doubting him?

"I really do love Pixal, with all my heart. I would never hate her, even in her current situation" Zane responded in a serious voice. "I would never raise a hand on her and I will always care for her, now more that she is carrying our child" Zane couldn't help but smile at the end, still not believing he is having a child of his own.

"I hope the words you are saying are true, Zane" Cyrus hoped. "And I'm glad that Pixal choose you to be her partner" Cyrus side smiled.

"I'm glad to hear those words coming from you, Mr. Borg" Zane smiled. He then stood up from his seat. "Well I better get going now, my brothers are expecting lunch by now" Zane excused himself and walked to the door way.

"Yes you can go now but wait," Cyrus stopped him before Zane left out the door.

"Yes?" Zane waited for an answer but didn't expect this kind of answer from Cyrus.

"Remember this Zane;" Cyrus wheeled over to him. "Pixal loves you a lot and if I ever find out that you broke Pixal's heart," Zane's back was pressed against the door as Cyrus got closer to him, scaring him once again. "I will _break _you" Cyrus backed off him and gave him a small smile. "Have a good day!" Zane only nodded and opened the door to leave.

"Y-you too" Zane stuttered and went out the door, terrified.

Who ever knew a old man in a wheel chair can ever scare him.

* * *

"Is Zane back yet?" Lloyd asked as he entered the living room where all the guys sat on the couch bored, waiting for Zane to return.

"No, not yet" Kai groaned out. At that moment, Zane entered the room.

"Sorry brothers for being late, I will start lunch now" Zane apologized and went to the kitchen before they could ask questions.

"Finally!" Jay exclaimed.

"Wait!" Kai stopped Zane before he went through the kitchen door. Zane stopped mid tracks and turned to Kai.

"Yes?" Zane asked, hoping he wouldn't ask anything about Pixal.

"So what's wrong with Pixal?" Kai asked. Zane looked down, Pixal told him not to tell anyone and that was a promise he wasn't going to break.

"It was nothing" Zane responded quietly and went to the kitchen before they asked more questions.

"Something's up with him" Cole said suspiciously.

"It's really obvious that Pixal is pregnant but Zane's not telling us" Jay said, while he was lying upside down in the couch.

"Wait, are you saying that Zane and Pixal are going to have a baby?" Lloyd asked confusingly. The guys nodded.

"Pretty much" Cole added. After a moment of silence, Lloyd asked a question that was dreaded by the guys after he turned into a teen.

"How are babies made?" Lloyd asked while he tilted his head. Jay practically chocked on his spit while he fell head first of the floor.

"Ummmm..." Both Kai and Cole can only say.

"M-maybe you should asked Zane and Pixal, since they practically made one" Kai said the last part quietly.

"Um...ok" Lloyd responded and went to the kitchen to find Zane.

* * *

Zane didn't know what to do at first for lunch but he decide to so something simple enough to do quick. A salad with some chopped chicken was fast enough for him to make. Right now he was cutting the lettuce before Lloyd entered the kitchen. He looked up and saw Lloyd entering before he looked down to continue his task.

"Hey Zane, I have a question and I hope it doesn't bother you or anything" Lloyd said to him. Zane nodded.

"Sure Lloyd, asked me anything" Zane assure as he continued to cut the lettuce.

"How are babies made?" Lloyd asked him. The question really caught Zane off guard as he accidentally cut himself in his index finger.

"Ow!" Zane exclaimed in pain as he stopped what he was doing quickly and went to the sink before he got any blood on the lettuce.

"Woah, are you ok?" Lloyd asked concerned and came up to him. He saw Zane's index finger under the running water turning pink as it went down the drain. "I didn't mean that for happen, Zane, I'm sorry" He apologized, thinking it was all his fault.

"No no, it's ok, Lloyd. I know we fully haven't given you that talk yet so it's ok" Zane tried not to say it pain. It might have been a small cut but it was really deep. "Will you mind cutting the rest of the lettuce for me while I retrieve something to bandage my finger?"

"Not at all" Lloyd went to finish what Zane started for lunch.

While Lloyd did that, Zane went to the bathroom to retrieve a bandage from a first aid kit so that the pain will hopefully stop. He wrapped well enough for the bleeding to stop and cursed while doing so. He quickly put the things away and went back to the kitchen where Lloyd finished cutting the lettuce.

"I'm super sorry Zane, I didn't meant for that to happen" Lloyd apologized again, feeling so guilty for what had happen.

"No it's ok Lloyd, it's not your fault" Zane assured him.

"I'm still sorry, I asked the guys that and they told me to tell you since you are having a baby with Pixal" Lloyd tried to explain which got Zane surprised.

"Oh really? And who told you that?" Zane asked in the most calmest voice but deep inside he was pissed off.

"The guys did" Lloyd pointed them out. Zane knew it was them. He took the knife from the cutting board and went his way to the living room.

"I will be right back" He said, gritting his teeth. Lloyd's eyes widen as Zane took the knife with him.

"Zane, what the hell are you doing!?" Lloyd yelled out after him but Zane was already out.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell Lloyd to ask Zane how are babies made?" Jay asked, still hanging upside down in the couch. At that moment, Zane came into the room with a knife in his hand looking like a maniac.

"I don't think so!" Kai yelled as he ran to a corner of the room along with Cole. Jay crawled over there, as he has hit himself in the head once again. He hugged Kai and Cole's legs for protection. Zane only came closer to them.

"Now listen here and listen closely!" Zane yelled at them, pointing the knife at them. "I am not having a baby with Pixal and stop saying lies to Lloyd because if you do, you _will_ pay dearly! UNDERSTOOD!?(*)" Zane yelled at them louder, waving the knife around, scaring them more. The guys could only nod quickly, terrified of doing something else.

"Yes we understand!" The guys promised. Zane's face relaxes a bit.

"Good" He turned around to leave. "Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes"

Kai, Cole and Jay were left there, breathing heavily and thinking what has just happened. They were still too scare to move and stay there. They have never seen Zane that mad before and hopefully they will never again.

"Holy shit what has just happened?" Cole managed to breathed out.

"I don't know but I never want that to happen ever again" Kai breathed out. "Jay?" Poor Jay was there with shut eyes, holding out to Kai's legs like his life depended on it.

"Is he gone?" Jay squeaked out. Cole looked down at the shivering Jay and saw what seemed a puddle around him on the floor.

"Jay did you just-?" Cole asked but didn't bother to finish as he saw Jay's face redden.

"I got too scared" Jay only managed to say.

* * *

"Zane you didn't killed them, did you!?" Lloyd asked freaked out as Zane entered the kitchen. Zane could only chuckle.

"Of course I didn't Lloyd. I could never kill them, they are my brothers" Zane assured him. "Even if they do deserve it sometimes" He said the last part quietly. "Maybe you should have that talk 'how are babies made' with your parents, not with me"

"Why are acting so different right after I mentioned that Pixal is having a baby with you?" Lloyd changed the subject. Zane tried to ignore it as he took out some plates.

"I..." Zane sighted. "...can't tell you" Zane responded. He just couldn't break Pixal's promise.

"I thought you trusted me" Lloyd muttered sadly. Zane looked down at him sadly, wanting to almost tell him why he can't tell him but...didn't do it.

"Go wash you hands, lunch is almost ready" That was the only thing he managed to say before Lloyd got up and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Pixal was still peacefully sleeping in her bed while Cyrus not so long ago came into her room to check on her. He was slowly stroking her hair while she slept not wanting to wake her up. Moments later Pixal woke up, feeling someone stroking her hair thinking it was Zane. She moved to one side, her eyes still closed.

"Zane?" Pixal asked out.

"No but I'm someone who loves you as much as he does" Cyrus chuckled. Pixal slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Hello Mr. Borg" Pixal said quietly.

"Hello to you Pixal, did you sleep well?" Pixal stood to a sitting position in her bed.

"Yes I did" Pixal responded and let go of her hair out of the bun she had it in. Her silver locks reached halfway her back. "Will we have to work on something today?" Pixal asked as she re-did her bun.

"No not anymore after we just finished with our recent project with the hover cars" Cyrus assured her. "And there hasn't been many people who would want a tour of Borg Industries" Cyrus addressed her since she was the one who usually gave out tours. As soon as Pixal finished doing her bun and heard that she hadn't have been giving tours lately, her breath hitched.

"My job! What will happen when I'm more noticeable of my pregnancy!? I can't work like that, can I?" Pixal stressed out over the fact of how will she maintain her child.

"Don't stress Pixal, please, it may affect your baby" Cyrus relaxed her before talking to her again. "You can still work now that you are not very noticeable but when the baby starts growing, you will have to stop because you don't want to stress yourself a lot" He assured her.

"But what about Zane? He will have to get a job also, right?" Pixal asked him.

"Well yes he can" Cyrus agreed. "I can even give him a job here; He can give out tours while you are in maternal!" Cyrus exclaimed happily at the thought. He knew that Pixal will like that as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Borg for supporting me" Pixal thanked him. She sat on the edge of her bed and leaned over to him. She put her arms around him, hugging him. Cyrus, surprised from the hug, just hugged her back, placing one hand in her back and the other in her head stroking her hair like he was doing earlier. Both of them were silent as Cyrus rocked her back in forth for a moment before Pixal spoke up.

"Mr. Borg?"

"Yes Pixal?"

"Thank you for creating me"

That made Cyrus' heart stop for a moment. He never thought he would hear those words ever again from her. Since the first time she was born, Pixal had remembered saying him to that once but she has never have said again ever since and she knew that that would make Cyrus happy. He held in his happy tears and hugged her tighter.

"No problem my dear, it was my pleasure"

Cyrus then pulled back from the hug and looked up at Pixal's green glowing eyes while she looked up at his blue eyes that were behind his glasses. Cyrus leaned over to Pixal's head and kissed her forehead. They continued to hug each other, not wanting to let go.

* * *

It has been a few weeks ever since that has happened and ever since that day, Zane has visited Pixal every other days of the week so he can check up on her on how she is doing. The guys no longer suspect anything with them ever since Zane has threatened them in a very terrifying way. Sensei Wu doesn't even suspect nothing at all since he was always in and out of the house helping Garmadon and Misako with teaching the students. They still have been extra careful of not getting caught by them; Pixal was still not comfortable enough of telling them, knowing that Zane most likely will get in trouble.

Pixal has been nothing but kept throwing up every time Cyrus or Zane will check up on her and Zane felt bad for her going through this pain; the reason she was like this was because of him causing her to become pregnant. Pixal just said that it wasn't his fault at all but Zane still continued to think so. He was now about to pick her up to take her to his home so she can relax somewhere else other than the Borg Tower. It was almost noon as he was going up the elevator to see her. The elevator doors opened and Zane came out to see Pixal waiting for him.

"Hello Pixal, how have you been?" Zane hugged her quickly and then turned to Cyrus. "Hello Mr. Borg"

"Hello Zane, glad to see you again" Cyrus responded. "Pixal has been ok besides the morning sickness she always has"

"But now my morning sickness is now gone so that's a good thing" Pixal let out a small giggle.

"Good so we can cuddle without interruptions of you getting up to go to the bathroom" Zane lightly hooped her nose and she giggled.

"Now you two be careful, especially you Pixal" Cyrus turned to her. "Be careful around your stomach, you don't want to bump yourself. Just because you are only 1 month in pregnancy doesn't mean you can't be very cautious" He instructed.

"I will be careful, Mr. Borg" Pixal assured him, knowing that he was just trying to take care of her. Cyrus then turns to Zane.

"Take care of her for me please" Cyrus pleaded him and Zane nodded.

"I will take care of her like my life depended on it" Zane put an arm around her. "And it does" He added.

"You two have fun now, but not too much fun!" Cyrus warned them as they headed to the elevator.

"We won't!" Zane and Pixal assured him.

* * *

As Zane drove, both of them were silent on the ride to Zane's home while he held Pixal's hand with one hand and the other on the steering wheel. Both of them were just happy with one another's company. Zane slowly let go of Pixal's hands and put it gently on her still not visible stomach where she carried their child.

"I still can't believe you are month old already" Zane said out loud still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Me neither and the months we still have ahead" Pixal sighted. There was another silence before Zane asked a question that has been bothering him lately.

"When do you think we can tell my brothers about it?" Zane asked her.

"I...still don't know" She held on to Zane's hand that was placed on her stomach. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me or have any of your family to hate me or anything" Pixal said unsurely. Zane came to a red light and stopped to face Pixal.

"My family will never hate you Pixal, stop thinking like that" Zane brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "They love you and I love you, ok?" Zane kiss her real quick before the light turned green and continued driving.

When they arrived to Zane's home, they got out of the car and went to enter the home. Zane opened the door for Pixal and both of them entered to see the rest of the ninja sitting on the couch seeming to wait for Zane and dressed in their ninja outfits. Zane was confused and asked them about it.

"Why are you guys dressed up in your ninja outfits?" Zane asked them while Pixal was behind him.

"Didn't you remember? We were suppose to go teach the kids at Garmadon's Monastery" Kai reminded him in a rude way. Zane cursed under his breath, remembering now that he had somewhere else to be.

"I forgot about that" Zane slowly turned to Pixal, regretting what he was going to say. "I'm sorry but our plans are going to have to wait" Pixal seemed to be upset but tried to hide it.

"It's ok Zane, your ninja duties are first" Pixal assured him. Zane looked heart broken because of this.

"Hey Zane, it's ok if she comes along, you know. I don't think so Sensei will mind" Jay assured them, seeing them heart broken for their plans ruined.

"No it's ok, I don't have to go if I was not invited" Pixal seemed embarrassed.

"No it's ok you can come along, my parents won't mind. As they always say 'The more the merrier!'" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Well if it's fine than I am going" Pixal smiled along with Zane also.

"I will go get prepared" Zane hurried to his room to change to his ninja outfit and get his weapons.

While Zane went to to go change, the guys decided to have a conversation with Pixal.

"So Pixal, how have you been?" Cole asked her, trying to make it less awkward for them.

"I have been doing great, been busy lately but I like it when Zane visits me" Pixal responded, blushing a bit.

"So no throwing up lately?" Kai asked slyly as he got closer to her. Pixal got uncomfortable when he got closer to her.

"Kai, we talked about this, remember what Zane said" Jay hissed at him.

"Um no of course not, why would you think that?" Pixal responded anyway and got away from them slowly.

"Nothing just wondering" Kai just responded and before Pixal could say something else, Zane came in with his stuff.

"Ok, ready to go?" Zane asked them as he went to put an arm around Pixal.

"Yeah let's go, Sensei Wu and my parents are waiting for us at the monastery" Lloyd told them and all of them went outside to aboard the bus that Nya was waiting inside for them.

* * *

As they were riding in the bus, Pixal was sitting next to Zane in the back of the bus and seemed nervous and fidgeted with her hands and they got closer to the monastery being surrounded by trees and nature. Pixal has to admit that she was very fascinated by all the nature surrounding her but soon other thoughts filled her mind. She was nervous on how she is going to tell the others on her pregnancy. Zane seemed that he wanted to tell the others, to show off that he was going to have his child and he was excited over it but he promised that he won't tell anyone unless she approved. She sighted as she continued to look out the window of the moving bus still fidgeting with her hands. Zane noticed her doing so and decided to talk to her since they haven't talked much when they aboard the bus.

"What is wrong Pixie?" Zane called her by her nickname. He saw Pixal blush a bit at the use of her nickname and turned to him.

"Nothing just a little nervous on how Garmadon and Misako, especially the little kids, on how they react on my sudden presence" Pixal half lied. She wasn't lying on how scared she will be on how the little kids will react upon seeing a white skinned, silvered hair, green eyed robot.

"Don't worry Pixal, the kids will like you. They are always fascinated by something that is from New Ninajgo City and they will be amazed by you being a robot" Zane assured her, not wanting her to be uncomfortable on the way she looks.

"Are you sure? I don't want to scared them" Pixal went on, still not convinced enough.

"Don't worry, you won't scared them" Zane reassured her. Then the bus came to a complete stop outside a huge and beautiful monastery. "Speaking of which, we are finally here and don't be uncomfortable by your appearance, you look beautiful" Zane kissed her cheek as everyone got off the bus.

"Thanks Zane for making me feel better" Pixal half smiled. She followed Zane behind him as they got out the bus and Pixal finally saw the whole scenery around her. The sky was blue and there were surrounded by nothing but nature. Pixal was really amazed as she continued to look around.

"Well someone hasn't seen much nature before" Lloyd joked and made Pixal blush embarrassed. "Just wait until you get inside, the garden in there it's beautiful"

All of them started heading to the gates of the monastery and Lloyd opened them and inside were a bunch of little kids of every age, mostly between the age of 6 to 10, playing around with each other or playing with a ball. All of them stopped when they all saw some people entering the monastery, being the ninja along with someone else.

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"Wow!"

Were the responses of some kids. The ninja though it was for them but it was actually for someone else unexpected.

"Well we are still considered amazing after all" Cole commented as the kids started running towards them. They ran pass them to someone behind them and that one person was Pixal. Everyone surrounded Pixal, saying comments that she looked amazing and cool. Meanwhile Pixal was overwhelmed by all the attention that she was suddenly having but still happy on these little kids are amazed by her. Zane was especially happy, seeing Pixal happy on how much attention she was receiving, not used to all the attention.

"Okay now, settle down now everyone. We don't want our guest to feel uncomfortable, don't we?" Everyone turned their attention to Garmadon as he approached them.

"No no it's ok" Pixal assured him.

Garmadon approached all of the ninja who were always left out when they came in to the monastery.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm glad you guys made it" Garmadon thanked them for coming. He then turned to Pixal who was still surrounded by the students. "And I see you have brought a guest with you"

"Yes Sensei Garmadon, I hope you don't mind her being here. I forgot about this and I accidentally brought her along with me" Zane apologized.

"It's ok, no problem at all. The students are always fascinated by someone who is made from New Ninjago City" Garmadon then came closer to Pixal the students clearing the way to greet her. "Hello and welcome to my Monastery. You can call me Sensei Garmadon" He bowed to her.

"Hello Sensei Garmadon" Pixal bowed respectively at him. "Sorry that my presence was sudden"

"Not at all, Miss Pixal, anyone is welcomed here" Garmadon assured her and he turned around to guide the other ninja and his students inside. "Everyone come inside now and you guys can warm up to teach"

"Yes Sensei" The ninja bowed to him and started headed inside while the kids still tagged along aside with Pixal. Zane approached her as they walked inside the monastery.

"See? You have nothing to worry about" Zane pointed out at her, seeing that everyone had their attention towards the only 2 robots.

"Do you like her, Mr. Zane?" One of the little girls asked him and Zane couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"No I don't, I love her" Zane said as he put an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. All of the kids awed as Pixal blushed. She playfully punched him for making her blush a lot and continued walking to the monastery.

Once inside the ninja, even Nya, started warming up; punching dummies, having hand to hand combat, or using their weapons. Most of the students stared of them practice but some of the younger girls stayed with Pixal, still admiring her. Pixal was sitting off in one of the benches away from the practice arena with the little girls.

"Can I touch your hair?" A shy girl asked Pixal. Pixal smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure go ahead" She bent over a little and felt the girl pet her silver hair. Who knew that someone actually liked her hair.

"What else can you do?" Another girl asked her, a bit older than the others.

"Well I can fix anything with my tools" Pixal said as she lifted her arms out and some tools came out of her arms. The girls wowed at that. "I remember fixing Zane once and we were all alone together" Pixall blushed at the thought. "Incase of emergencies, I have also a grappling hook and and knife just in case I'm all alone" And once again, a knife and a grappling hook came out of her arms.

"You don't know how to fight?" A girl with glasses asked her.

"Not exactly. I know how to defend myself, because Zane showed me, but I don't know how to hit someone without getting hit" Pixal explained to them as they nodded.

"We can show you!" An energetic girl told her. Her, along with another girl, pulled Pixal by her hands and took her to another part of the practice arena where all the dummies were.

"No I don't think so, it's ok" Pixal assured them, wanting to be careful around he stomach but the girls insisted. Meanwhile Zane saw as some of the girls pulled Pixal into the arena and became cautious of her. He knew that she shouldn't be in the area, not wanting an accident to happened, and sat down in another place so she can be safe.

"What is she doing?" Zane whispered as he started heading towards her but Kai stopped him before he did.

"Come on Zane! Let's go one on one!" Kai exclaimed at him. Zane turned to Kai but turned back to Pixal where the girls seemed to be teaching her something before he turned towards Kai.

'She can protect herself, she knows what she is doing' Zane thought as he walked towards Kai.

"You put your hands like this" One of the girls instructed Pixal as she put her small fists close to her chest, Pixal doing the same. "And then you want to hit the person with your knuckles, not with the bendy part of your fingers because you can break a finger" Pixal listened closely before she asked a question.

"What's a good place to hit the opponent?" Pixal asked her. She was actually very interested in learning how to fight.

"You don't want to hit the person like in a part of their body that has bone because that will hurt a lot. If you want to knock out your opponent, it's better if you punch straight towards the stomach so that they will lose their breath or by the sides of their head so that they can lose conscious" Pixal nodded as the girls set a dummy in front of her. "You try to do it now!" They encouraged her.

Pixal got in to fighting position she was taught a few minutes ago and concentrated in front of the dummy. She breathed in and breathed out as she punched the dummy to one of the sides of its head with her knuckles and sent it straight to the ground with a loud tud. The girls applauded for her as Pixal smiled, knowing that she did good.

"That was nice! Now let's show you how to side kick" The girls continued teaching Pixal varies things as Zane started to get more cautious of her. He started to worry that she will get hurt and got distracted as Kai punched him to the face and collapsed to the ground. He groaned as Kai got in front of his face.

"What's wrong Zane? You have been very distant since we got here and keep staring at Pixal. Like I know she is your girlfriend and all but you have been like watching her or something" Kai said to him as he helped get back to his feet.

"It's nothing at all. It's just that I don't want her getting hurt since she doesn't know much about fighting, that's all" Zane wasn't technically lying he was saying the truth. They both turned to watch Pixal as soon as she did a perfect round house kick at the dummy, sending it to the back wall.

"I think she gets it _pretty _good. I'm going to ask her to battle each other" Kai headed to Pixal as Zane widened his eyes and went after Kai to stop him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she doesn't know much" Zane almost pleaded him.

"She has it under control, chill. Literally" Kai said the last part quietly as he headed towards Pixal and the other girls. "Hey Pixal, I see that you are a good fighter; Good enough to go against me?" Kai wiggled his eyebrows, knowing Pixal knew about exactly what he was talking about.

"Kai don't!" Zane exclaimed at him, worrying that Pixal will agree but she knew better than that.

"I don't want to fight you, I was just practicing. I don't want to fight a much skilled fighter than I am" Pixal said firmly at him, not being afraid of him. Zane nodded at her, knowing it was for the best. Kai just laughed at her.

"You are _scared _that's what's it. You are afraid that I will beat you" Kai said with a smirk on his face. Pixal wished that she could wiped that smirk off his face with one punch and Kai still continued as he saw Pixal's face filled with rage. "I bet I can beat you on the first round, heck, I can beat you in the first minute of the battle-"

"OK I WILL FIGHT YOU!" Pixal exclaimed, getting the attention from others and Kai just smirked, knowing what he got what he wanted.

"Great. We start in 5 minutes"

* * *

"Pixal what the hell are you doing!?" Zane loudly said to her, clearly angry of what she is doing.

"I don't like it when you swear at me" Pixal reminded him as she got her hair in a ponytail instead of a bun. She was wearing a more comfortable attire that was given to her when Kai announced that they were going against each other and an armor piece around her stomach.

"I will have to when you realize what you are doing is wrong" Zane told her firmly. "You are doing something really stupid, Pixal. You don't have to prove Kai anything, you know how stubborn he is. He is doing this on purpose to see you rage, you know that"

"I'm going to be fine, trust me" Pixal assure him but Zane wasn't convinced at all. "The armor will protect me-"

"It will not protect you enough!" Zane interrupted her but came closer to her to grab her by the shoulders. "You are a month pregnant for god sake's, you have to be careful and _not _fight _at all_" Zane whispered harshly at her. He was just worried about her and their child's safety.

"I can do this on my own!" Pixal yelled at him and got away from his strong grip. "I can protect myself!" She stormed out of the more where she went to change outfits and went out the door. Zane only sighted and prevented himself from tears falling down his face.

"She can be so stubborn sometimes" Zane muttered and went out the door also to keep in eye on her.

* * *

"I have been informed that before the teaching starts that there will be a one on one combat" Garmadon announced as all the students, Misako, Sensei Wu, Nya and the ninja were on side of the room to watch the fight. "That it will one of the ninja against a robot" That earned a few gasps from some of the students. "But she is good to fight and has agreed to this fight. Now, may the opponents come forward" Kai came from one side of the room as Pixal came from the other. They bowed at each other, Kai smirking while doing so. "There will be 3 rounds, each lasting less than 3 minutes" Garmadon continued to explain. "They may only choose one weapon and they must not hurt each other hard enough to cause blood or anything of some sort" Garmadon walked to a side of the room to watch the battle.

"You may now start. Ninja-Go!"

* * *

**(*)-**Woah calm down Zane, your American Horror Story side is showing XP I got inspired to write that since my sister and I have been watching that lately. And you are probably surprised that my innocent sister watches that but she actually suggested me to write that scene and so I did and I liked how it turned out XD

So that is it for the chapter! Honestly I was going to write it even much longer and ending it in a cliffhanger but I was thinking it will be too long but don't worry, the next chapter is where everyone finds out! So still hold on me, I'm trying! And also stay tuned to a new story that my sister and I (Mostly her) will be doing! Here's a hint: It's mostly one shots with a _tune _to it ;) I think that sounded cheesy or you might not have gotten it but you will find out soon. It's an experiment she is doing and hopefully you guys will like because if you do she will continue on and on until she runs out of ideas or some shit like that :P It is 12am for me so I better go to sleep, bye humans! -Lily


	7. Fights and Frights

Go ahead humans, kill me for not updating but here is the fighting scene and sorry for it being crappy I'm not good with fighting scenes. So enjoy this peasants and I will update again with an even LONGER chapter the following week I promise.

* * *

Before the actual fight started, Jay thought it was a good idea to go across the room while waving a sign that said 'Round 1' and making a few dance moves, dancing like the girls that walked across the boxing rink while waving around a sign in a boxing game. The elders just shook their heads and the ninja just face palmed while the some of the kids let out a few laughs.

"I don't think so that was necessary, Jay" Sensei Wu commented as Jay finally sat down.

"It had to be done" Jay let out a signature grin and turned to watch the fight that started right after he went across the room.

The fight has started and both Kai and Pixal were circling each other, guessing who's going to take the first move. Meanwhile Zane was in the sideline, freaking out while the rest of the ninja were cheering on them, commenting to do their best.

"May the odds be in your favor!" Lloyd commented and he received a few groans or chuckles from across the room while he just grinned.

"Seriously Lloyd? I was going to say that!" Jay pouted which then Pixal let out a small giggle. Kai took that chance to get closer to Pixal and throw a punch to her face. Pixal quickly caught that and easily dogged it moving her head to one side, barely. Zane widen his eyes at that moment, cracking his fingers as he continued to watch. He was really worried but also ready to jump out in the middle of the fight if something happened.

Pixal breathe quicken as she had her hand in fists close to her chest and face. Kai once again got closer to her and tried to punch her again but Pixal again dodged it and try to land a blow to him. Kai, having good reflexes, quickly dodged it. The past 30 seconds were both Kai and Pixal trying to punch one another while they both dodged it.

"Do something already!" A older kid yelled out and that distracted Pixal long enough to let Kai knock her out her feet. Pixal landed on her back on the floor with a loud thud while Zane gasped, ready to go out but Cole stopped him from doing so.

"She's got it, she can get up" Cole assured Zane. Both of them saw as Pixal got up the floor, looking down and accepting that she lost at the first round already. Kai smirked and looked at the clock.

"And the winner is...Kai!" Garmadon announced and everyone cheered.

"and how long was that fight?" Kai asked out, wanting an answer.

"58 seconds" Nya answered him but hesitating knowing that he was going to rub it on Pixal's face.

"Ha!" Kai exclaimed out while Pixal just stared at him menacingly.

"Now no need to be cocky, Kai" Garmadon warned him but Kai continued to smirk. "Round 2! This time they will chose a weapon of choice" Kai went to the sides and quickly picked a sword while Pixal struggled to pick a weapon. She didn't know much about using a weapon but picked a pair of shurikens, slightly remembering that Zane taught her a few moves with them. She returned to her place and both of them got into a battle position.

Garmadon, about to announce the second round, saw his son Lloyd go across the room just like Jay did with a sign that said 'Round 2' waving it around. He skipped a little, grinning at his parents watching him. Garmadon face palmed while Misako just sighted but smiled at his son. "Round 2! Ninja Go!" Garmadon announced after being over his son making a fool out of himself.

Pixal quickly let out a battle cry and lunged towards Kai. Kai wasn't expecting that and quickly blocked the shurikens with his sword, trying to push Pixal off but for a girl who doesn't know how to fight much she was kind of strong. Both of were staring at each other angrily, not wanting to stop so soon but Pixal started to loose her strength. Kai took that advantage and knock one of her shurikens out and pushed her to the floor. Pixal wasn't ready to loose again so she backflipped quickly before hitting the floor and picked up her other shuriken that she dropped while doing so.

Everyone, even Kai and Zane, were impressed by that move that Pixal just made. Pixal threw a shuriken towards Kai but he knock it out to the floor. Kai shocked that that almost hit him, didn't noticed that Pixal kicked the sword from his hand and it landed to one wall on the room. Kai's jaw dropped as that happened and Pixal took that chance to round house kick him to the stomach and Kai almost landed on the the audience of kids but instead landed in front of them with a flop and a groan. Everyone cheered at Pixal's victory as she approached him and raised a shuriken to his face.

"And the winner is...Pixal!" Garmadon announced and everyone cheered louder than when Kai won. Kai groaned in defeat but got up when Pixal got that shuriken off his face.

"You are going to pay for that" Kai muttered angrily under his breath at Pixal as she smiled at the crowd of cheering students.

"It's a tie! This final round will decide who is the actual winner" Garmadon announced and everyone expected someone to wave around the sign. Nya came across the room, waving the sign lazily as she was forced to do it.

"I don't know why I'm doing this" Nya muttered and walked across the room fast.

"Round 3, the final round! Ninja Go!" Garmadon exclaimed and meanwhile everyone was in the edge of their seats wondering who was going to win.

Kai and Pixal circled each other for the last time, holding their weapons close to them. This was the final round that was going to show who was the best fighter and so far, Pixal knew this wasn't even _close _to the video game they played and that it was harder than it was, _much _harder. But she was going to prove to this egotistical man that she can do anything a man can do.

Everything seemed to stay still as they circled each other and Pixal coming towards Kai. It looked like she was going to attack him but instead front flipped towards him so she landed behind him. Kai was clueless for a moment but then felt a kick on his back, almost sending him to the floor landing on his face but thought fast and did a hand stand and turned to face Pixal when he got to his feet again. They both attacked each other with their weapons, the sound of metal against metal was heard all across the room.

'Pixal is winning' Was the thought that went throughout Kai's mind but he wasn't going to be defeated by a girl. Kai, with all the strength he had left, pushed Pixal with a hard push towards the ground. That made Pixal land on the floor hard on her back but jumped back to her feet, not knowing she was going to receive the biggest knock out of her life when she stood up.

Everything went in slow motion when Pixal saw Kai round house kick her… straight into her stomach. Pixal didn't even have time to react and saw Kai knock out all her breath out as she got hit by the back wall and slid to the floor unconsciously.

"Noooooooooo!" Is all what Zane could scream out as Pixal was slammed to the wall behind her. Zane ran as fast as he can and kneeled down to see Pixal with her eyes closed.

Everyone gasped to see if Pixal was ok as the students were quickly evacuated from the room by Misako. The ninja and the senseis were left there to see if Pixal was ok while Misako was left to attend the kids. They all gathered around Zane who was gently shaking Pixal's shoulders to see if she can wake while crying his eyes out.

"Pixal wake up! Please!" Zane cried out to her as he slightly shook her. "This is all my fault, I should have stopped you from doing this" Zane sobbed out into one of her shoulders. Kai went behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling vey guilty over something he caused. Zane turned around when he felt someone touch his shoulder and completely raged as he set Pixal on the floor gently to deal with him. "Why did you do this!? How could you do this to her!? What did she ever do to you so she can deserve this!?" Zane spat at him furiously as he shoved Kai multiple times, each one harder than the last.

"Zane, calm down-"

"How can I calm down if you probably just killed our baby!?"

* * *

Go ahead, kill me humans for I have sinned. Everyone in the reviews said to not do that scene, to not kill them with feels but whOOPS my fingers slipped, lol. No just kidding, I was actually going to do this scene ever since I thought of this story idea so there was no going back. But yeah go ahead kill me but I will make things better the next chapter I promise and it will be looooong. Bye bye now -Lily

(Psst! My sis is still working on that surprise fan fiction she is thinking about but having second thoughts about it. I think the idea is good and I hope you guys can support or encourage her. And she is still going to be working on Depressed and Alone with me helping her along the way because she is stuck but she will update the story is not over yet and just a sneak peak it will be good, interesting and overwhelming so many feels across the last ansgty chapter. So until then goodbye humans)


	8. I'm Pregnant

HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! Sorry that I died for some time and promised that I was going to update the weekend of the last chapter I posted but my computer decided to stop working and I couldn't even turn it on :( But now it is fixed and decided to work on it more but then homework from school came and it was just a disaster. So this chapter everyone reacts on how Pixal is pregnant and all and such more disasters happen. So enjoy the fEELs :))))

**(Important Author's note at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

Everyone in the room went silent except Zane who was breathing heavily with so much rage while hot tears went down his face. Zane wanted to kill Kai for what he just did to his Pixal. So many emotions went through Zane's mind, imagining the most horrible scenarios telling that his baby didn't make it, that it died.

Zane lost it all.

He collapsed to the ground on his knees while covering his face and just cried. Crying that Pixal was not ok, crying that his baby might be dead, crying that he won't hold the child in his arms like he dreamt of when he was told the wonderful news.

Kai felt very horrible now and wanted to apologize to Zane, but how? How could he apologize for probably killing their baby? Kai came closer to Zane but that was probably the most horrible decision he has ever made. He was punched straight in the face by Zane and then tackled to the ground.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zane screamed out as he punched Kai straight in the nose and it started to bleed. Jay and Lloyd tried to push off Zane off Kai as he continued to punch him, Kai already having a bloody nose, a black eye forming and a gash on his cheek. Nya wanted to do something but she didn't wanted to get hit by Zane who probably doesn't know what he is doing now.

This was very different of Zane to be acting like this. He usually talked it out, calmly and peaceful. But this was another side of Zane. How would you react if you probably just saw your own baby die in front of you? Zane has gotten very protective of Pixal and he had a reason why.

"Stop Zane!" Jay begged him as he pulled on one of Zane's shoulder to stop him from hitting Kai more while feeling a lump on his throat wanting to cry but holding in the tears.

"Stop it Zane! This could be fixed another way!" Lloyd begged him also along with Jay and pulling on him but he wouldn't budge.

"Cut it off Zane!" Sensei Wu yelled firmly at Zane.

Zane eventually stopped hitting Kai when he was pulled hard enough by both Jay and Lloyd, both holding him on place. Zane looked furious as he breathe heavily, tears still running down his face. Kai still lied in the floor as he tried to catch his breath, groaning while doing so. Nya along with Cole helped him back to his feet again and held him up.

"It's ok, don't worry. I knew I deserved that" Kai groaned out as he held on to Cole for support.

"Hell yeah you did, after what you did to Pixal and our baby" Zane cursed out at him as he pushed him one last time but Cole breaking Kai's fall.

"Enough Zane!" Sensei Wu exclaimed at him. "Violence is never the answer."

"Now that everyone stopped fighting," Sensei Garmadon started out as he side glared Zane. "Zane, would you carry Pixal to the rooms where you previously were, I will contact Borg to see if she is ok or if this baby of yours has suffered any serious damages."

"No! Don't contact Borg" Zane exclaimed and everyone just looked at him. "I will take care of her but I will need some help" Zane said before looking up at anybody who is willing to help him. Probably no one would after the huge scene he just did.

"Ok then, we will all help you." Sensei Wu volunteered everyone. "But after all of this incident has passed, you and I would have to talk about this baby of yours." Sensei Wu added at the end. Zane sighted and bowed his head to the ground.

"Yes, Sensei Wu." Zane responded, ashamed of what he has done.

Everyone, still shocked over what has happened over the last 30 minutes, left the room so that they could help Pixal recover as Zane carried her out of the training room and into the room where they were before.

* * *

Zane sat in a chair next to the bed where Pixal was resting while he held one of her hands. He knew that she was ok, what he didn't knew was if his baby was ok. What if it died and Zane was doing nothing about it? He didn't know wether to call Borg but get punished by him and probably not seeing his baby for doing this to Pixal or just hope for the best that the baby was alive. So many thoughts went through Zane's head, he didn't know what to do and it stressed him out but he didn't wanted to cry no more. He just hoped for the best that his child and along with Pixal was ok and didn't suffer many damages.

Before everyone left Zane alone with Pixal, Misako gave him this cup of tea for Pixal to drink when she wakes up. 'It's a healing tea' Zane remembered her saying, 'It will help her and hopefully the baby also'. He thanked her for it and had been waiting ever since for Pixal to wake up.

Zane have been watching the small vapor from the tea before he saw Pixal stir a little. Zane lightly gasped and stood up from his seat. She continued to stir, with her eyes still closed, Zane stood there, watching Pixal stir before he heard her starting to whimper. Soon he saw a few tears escape Pixal's still closed eyes.

"Pixal…" Zane said gently. "Are you all right? How do you feel?" Pixal finally opened her eyes and more tears escaped her neon green eyes. Her eyes were blurry and she only saw Zane's blurry figure.

"It hurts…" Pixal's weak voice rasped out. "Everything hurts…" She continued to cry as Zane went ahead to sit her up and hold her gently.

"It's ok, it's ok, here," Zane took the still warm tea from the nightstand with one hand while an arm still around Pixal's weak body. "drink this. It will help you." Pixal tried to grab the cup with her hands but was still too weak to hold it. Zane went ahead and held the cup to her lips and helped her drink it. Pixal took a long sip before she stopped and Zane removed the cup from her and put it back where it was.

Both of the were silent. Zane continued to hold Pixal close to him, giving her warmth since she was surprisingly cold. Zane has his eyes closed while he held her but Pixal still had her eyes opened, taking in on what just happened. None of them said a thing as Pixal let out a few tears here and there, until she said something very quietly.

"I'm sorry…"

Zane opened his eyes when he heard Pixal say something.

"I'm sorry…" Pixal repeated. Zane turned to face her. Pixal's face was filled with dried tears and new tears came in. "I'm sorry I did that, I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came o-over me-" Zane just held her tighter as she continued to sob.

"Stop saying 'sorry,' it's ok. What has passed, has passed and we can't go back to change it." Zane said to her and kissed her on top of her head. "The important thing is that you are ok."

"But what about our baby?" Pixal whispered out before she broke down to more tears and placed a hand on her stomach.

"We will to check about our baby later on but how do you feel? Do you feel anything?" Zane hesitantly asked her.

"Well, I can't feel much but we can tell Mr. Borg to check me but not tell him anything about this." Pixal suggested. Zane nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a good idea unless you want to tell him what happen." Zane hesitantly added knowing that if she did, he would get in trouble.

"I don't want to tell him what happened because I don't want you to be in trouble for something that I did." Pixal confessed him as she looked down. Zane lifted up Pixal's face and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It lasted for a moment before Zane broke apart and placed his forehead with Pixal's.

"Don't blame yourself for this, I didn't stop you. It was my fault I did this." Zane whispered to her. Before she said anything else he kissed her again, this time the kiss lasting longer. The kiss would have lasted longer if it weren't for the knock on the door that they heard.

"Zane?" Lloyd's head popped in and saw Zane and Pixal kiss before they broke apart. "Oh, um, sorry for interrupting" Lloyd sheepishly said before entering the room.

"It's all right Lloyd." Zane assured him as Lloyd came in closer to them.

"I see that you are awake now, how are you feeling?" Lloyd asked Pixal.

"I'm feeling all right, the tea helped me." Pixal pointed towards the cup of tea. It did relieve some of the pain but not all of it. "Thank you for it."

"It wasn't actually me it was my mum and she is going to check on how are you feeling. By the way, Zane, now that Pixal is awake, Sensei Wu wants to talk you" Lloyd said to him unsurely, knowing that Zane was going to get in trouble for what has happened. Pixal looked at both of them confusedly.

"All right, tell him I will be out in a few moments" Zane told Lloyd and Lloyd nodded.

"Zane what is happening?" Pixal asked unsurely and looked at Zane for answers. Zane sighted and held her hands looking down not wanting to look at her in the eyes.

"They know about us." Zane finally said it. Pixal was still confuse until Zane placed a hand on her flat tummy. Pixal gasped.

"They know!?" Pixal started to panic before Zane calmed her down and held her. While doing so, Zane gave Lloyd a look of giving them some time alone. Lloyd got the message and left the room to tell Sensei Wu what Zane has sent him to say.

"It's going to be okay." Zane stroked her hair and calmed Pixal down.

"What if it's not?" Pixal asked, still breathing a little heavily. Zane was about to answer but then there was a knock on the door.

"It will be, I promise." Zane stood up and let go of Pixal to answer the door. On the doorway stood Misako.

"Hello Zane, I see that Pixal is awake now." Misako gave a small smile. "I'm going to check up and take care of her if anything happened to her or the baby." She informed.

"Yes, thank you very much Misako" Zane thanked her and then turned back to face Pixal. She had a scared face, knowing that Zane was going to get in trouble because of her. "I will be back" Zane assured her and left the room when Misako entered the room.

"Hello sweetie," Misako greeted Pixal. Pixal let out a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" Misako wasn't an expert herself but she does know a few things here and there about being pregnant since she was once pregnant herself and was once a nurse when she was younger.

"Well I'm feeling all right I guess…"

* * *

"So the rumors I heard from the ninja were true after all." Sensei Wu commented as he saw Zane fully enter the living room. Zane bowed his head and looked at the ground.

"Yes, yes they are." Zane answered not looking at Sensei Wu right in the eye.

All the rest of the guys were entertaining the kids to get their minds of what happened earlier. Some of them (Jay) did want to say stuff like 'I told you so!' or 'See? You were lying this whole time!' but decided against it since now it was a bad time to do so on Pixal's current state.

Now, Wu didn't know much at all about Zane and Pixal but he did suspicious on how often he went to see Pixal. Sure they were a happy couple and want to see each other everyday but for Zane it was somewhat odd of him to do. And when the guys started to say stuff about Zane lying about something, Wu did have a few reasons to know the secret between Zane and Pixal.

"Come here Zane and sit." Wu pointed to one of the couch seats with his bamboo stick. Zane obeyed and sat to the seat where Sensei Wu signal him to sit. "Now tell me how everything started." Wu told him and Zane nodded, somewhat embarrassed to talk about this to his Sensei.

"Ok so, um, we both started to have these desires-" Wu stopped him before he finished explaining.

"Stop, I have heard enough." Wu raised his hand up to stop him from continuing. Zane breathed out in relieve, already not wanting to continue and his face beat red in embarrassment. "I thought that I only had to worry about the rest of the ninja having these 'feelings', turns out you also."

Zane scratched the back of his neck, still embarrassed. "Yeah, apparently I am capable of having these desires but it won't happen again."

"I'm afraid that is too late for that happened because you are now having a child of your own." Wu stated him as Zane lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Zane simply said.

"Are you and Pixal going to keep it?" Wu asked him.

"Well, of course we are, we can't just abandon it!" Zane responded in a semi loud tone.

"How are you going to maintain your child?" Wu kept asking questions, without Zane's tone of voice affecting him. That question made Zane think and answered it with the most obvious answer.

"I'm going to get a job." Zane answered after a moment. "I'm going to get a job to maintain my future family." He said both proudly and happy at the same time. Wu cracked a small smile at him.

"You are willing to do anything for your child, don't you?" Wu asked him but knowing the answer to it. Zane smiled at that.

"Yes, I'm willing to do anything for my child and also Pixal because after all, I would have never had my own child."

"So you are excited in having a child of your own?" Wu asked him, once again knowing the obvious answer to it.

"Yes, very," Zane responded still looking at the ground but then looked up when he realized something. "Wait, you aren't mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Wu responded. "I'm just disappointed that you weren't responsible enough to take care of yourself and Pixal" Zane understood that and nodded, agreeing also.

"Yeah I understand that you feel like that but it was my destiny to become a father," Zane stood up tall. "and if destiny wants me to become a father than I will." Wu smiled and stood up from where he was sitting with his bamboo stick.

"I'm proud of you accepting your destiny," Wu admitted and placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. "and I wish you good luck and the best for your family."

"Thank you Sensei Wu" Zane bowed at him respectfully.

"But you do know that you are going to be punished of something else, right?" Wu reminded him of something else Zane caused. Zane remembered what he did and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes I know" Zane admitted shamefully as he remembered that he almost killed Kai.

"We will talk about that punishment later but for now, I want to see Pixal to let her know that everything is fine with me and that she shouldn't worry." Wu informed him and Zane nodded and led him the room where Pixal was being held.

Both of them approached the door and Zane knocked on it.

"Come in" They later hear Misako say. Zane first comes in and sees Pixal still lying in the bed while Misako beside her. Pixal almost jumps when he sees them.

"Zane! What happened!? Did you get in trouble?!" Pixal threw him a lot of questions all out once as Wu then entered the room and Pixal gasps.

"No, he didn't," Wu answered for Zane. "he didn't get in trouble of this situation but he is getting punished for something else."

"But besides that I'm okay Pixal. I promised you nothing will happen and nothing did" Zane changed the subject and before she asked questions he came up to her and kissed her forehead. Zane turned to Misako who just started to talk to Wu. "How is Pixal then?"

Misako turned towards him. "She is all right and didn't suffer any damages besides the kick but I doubt there were any damages to the baby since she didn't bleed or anything but just incase you have to check up with Borg." She informed him. Zane nodded and turned back to Pixal.

"We will go with him tomorrow." Zane assured her and Pixal nodded. Now Wu stepped in and went towards Pixal. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed and went to hold on to Zane's hand, wanting to look away. Wu kindly smiled at her, letting her know that it was ok.

"I'm not going to hurt you in any way, Pixal. I just want to know how are you feeling after all of this happened." Wu said to her and Pixal looked surprised after what he said to her, he wasn't mad at all.

"Well, um, I feel ok. Not very horrible but I still do feel some pain." Pixal responded with honesty as she placed her hands on her stomach. Wu nodded.

"I understand. Kai is rough but I will talk with him and he will be punished for what he has done." Wu assured Pixal but she wasn't sure with that.

"I understand that this whole situation was caused by Kai but it was my fault that I agreed to fight him. Don't punish him a lot over something I also caused." Pixal pleaded him and Wu chuckled.

"You are very kind but it is true that you should have taken care of yourself more that you are forming a life inside of you." Wu told her and Pixal nodded.

"I know I have committed a stupid decision which from now on it won't happen again since everyone knows about me..." Pixal trailed off and looked down while doing so.

"Don't worry Pixal, I will make sure that no more incidents will ever occur and not let the other ninja bother you in any way, especially Kai." Wu made sure of that knowing that Pixal was a bit self conscious. Pixal nodded and bowed her head at him.

'"Thank you Sensei Wu and thank you also for accepting me and Zane for having our baby." Pixal smiled at him.

"Your welcome and from now on, you are considered part of our family. We will care for you and the child of yours that you have created along with Zane." Wu gently placed a hand on top of Pixal's hand, giving her in a way full trust from him. Zane smiled watching the scene before him.

"Thank you for taking me in, Sensei Wu." Pixal thanked him. Misako then came up to Pixal.

"Now that you are feeling better, is about time you got out of bed and start walking to make sure you are fine." Misako informed her and Pixal nodded. She slowly got out of bed with the help of Zane. She was still wearing the white outfit she was given to when she has agreed to challenge Kai when she got to her feet. Pixal, with the support of Zane, walked a few steps no having much trouble but still supporting on to Zane. Zane and Pixal made it out the door to meet everyone else who were in another room while Wu and Misako followed them out also.

Once they made it to the room, Pixal looked at Zane. She was nervous on how the others were going to react, she was scared. Zane held one Pixal's hands giving it a reassuring squeeze and nodded saying 'I'm going to be with you every step of the way'. Pixal nodded back and finally entered the room filled with the talking and laughing of the children while the ninja were making them laugh. Everyone stopped to look who entered and saw Zane and Pixal along with Sensei Wu and Misako behind them. The children smiled to see that Pixal was actually ok and went up to her. Pixal was taken back a bit, seeing the crowd of small children attacked her with a hug.

"Miss Pixal you are ok!"

"What happen to you?"

"That was so brave of you to fight Mr. Kai!"

Being filled with nice comments made Pixal happy, knowing that these children really did care about her. Zane smiled as he saw Pixal smiling while many children were very excited to see that she was ok.

"Settle down now, she has just gotten up. We don't want to hurt her, don't we?" Wu settled down the crowd of children surrounding Pixal. Though Pixal did like the enthusiasm of these children for her, she didn't wanted to be crowded a lot. "And I also believe that Zane and Pixal want to say a surprise," Wu said and that was Zane and Pixal's cue to actually inform everyone officially that they were going to be parents. Pixal took a deep breath and looked at Zane. Zane looked at her and nodded.

_'It's time.'_ Both of them thought. Both of them took a deep breath and said it.

"We are going to have a baby." Zane and Pixal announced. The children mostly had their small eyes widen at the news but then cheered, surrounding both Zane and Pixal and jumping up and down.

While all of this, Lloyd was smiling and grinning, happy to hear that one of his brothers was going to have a child and that he was going to have a niece or nephew. He didn't care much that Zane didn't tell them sooner and maybe he had a reason for it. The rest of them, Jay and Cole, had their arms crossed over their chest both having a 'so now you are telling us' face. Zane didn't fail to see his brothers' face of betrayal and went over to them, the little children moving out of their way to see what he was about to do. The room fell silent when Zane went up to his brothers with a look of apology as they looked both upset and mad.

"Brothers," Zane started "I'm sorry that I have not said to you this sooner, you shouldn't have had to wait and find out yourselves by accident. But Pixal wasn't comfortable enough in you guys knowing, she was afraid that you guys would hate her and I had to keep that promise to not tell anyone. It's not that I didn't wanted to tell you, it's that I didn't wanted to break a promise. Brothers, can you forgive me?" Zane asked them with sincere. Now that Jay and Cole actually heard Zane out on why didn't he confess sooner, their faces changed and nodded.

"Yes Zane, we forgive you." Jay forgave Zane, knowing that he couldn't stay mad forever with his nindroid friend. "Besides, I can't stay mad at you forever. My nindroid brother is going to become a father! How exciting is that?!" Jay exclaimed excitedly which maybe everyone chuckle.

"Very exciting! I'm going to have a niece or a nephew!" Lloyd exclaimed excitedly which made the elders Misako, Wu and Garmadon smile at their very happy green bean.

"Of course we forgive you Zane, only on one condition," Cole said seriously which made Zane's facial expression change from relief to worry. "That you don't let us change _any_ diapers at all" Cole said with a grin as Zane let out a sigh of relief.

"I won't promise anything." Zane said at the end as he went forward to hug his brothers. Pixal admired the scene before her and smiled knowing that she had nothing to worry about. While everyone in the room was happy to hear about the news with Zane and Pixal, Pixal noticed that there was someone missing, the one that made this whole touching but shocking moment happen.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Pixal asked as the whole room went silent again and turned to Zane. Zane sheepishly went forward to Pixal as she looked at his face for answers. "What happened right after I passed out Zane?"

Zane sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well...where do I start..."

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fuck!" Kai cursed out in pain and flinched as Nya dabbed the cut in his eyebrow with some rubbing alcohol.

"Kai be quiet! I'm almost done with your cuts" Nya hushed him down as she continued to rub his eyebrow with the cotton filled with rubbing alcohol. Kai flinched as the cut sting but Nya finally finished and put a small white bandage on his eyebrow. "There I'm all finish now." Kai stood up from the closed toilet seat in the bathroom and went to see how he looked in the mirror.

Kai was the definition of 'fucked up'. Zane really injured him really bad as he had a large bandage around his head where Zane repeatedly hit him, a purple eye, a bruise forming on his lip, some gashes here and there in his cheeks, and the large cut on the opposite eyebrow of his already scarred eye. Besides that, Kai felt really horrible and sore all over his body and his left arm almost seemed to be almost broken as he couldn't move it much.

"Goodness, Zane really hurt you very bad." Nya commented as Kai looked at himself in the mirror with a face of pain and miserableness.

"Yes, he fucked me up really bad." Kai responded as he touched his bruised bottom lip and flinched at the pain.

"If it weren't for you being stubborn and leaving Zane and Pixal alone than maybe all of this wouldn't have happen. Poor Pixal must have been very hurt or even worse and Zane had a reason to have hurt you." Nya said slightly hinted but not saying it directly that she may have lost her baby due to Kai kicking her on the stomach.

"Yeah I know, you don't need to remind me. I feel horrible for what I did; What if they lost the baby and it's all my fucking fault?" Kai truly felt horrible for what he did and he understood if Zane never forgave him because he wouldn't forgive himself either. Nya saw that Kai truly felt horrible for what he has done as he looked down at the floor.

"Let's go see how everyone else is doing with this whole situation, especially Pixal." Nya tried to change the subject, knowing that she was going to talk to him later when he was better.

Both of them walked out of the bathroom, Kai slightly limping as he walked and went to the room where everyone else was. They entered the separate training room where the kids were roaming free while being entertained by the ninja, them already forgetting of what happen just earlier that day. Kai saw Zane and Pixal talking together in a corner while Zane looked embarrassed somehow but serious. Zane got a glimpse of Kai in the background while he talked to Pixal and just stared at him angrily for what he did to her. Whether the baby was hurt or not, Zane was still mad at Kai for what he has done. Pixal saw that Zane was looking at something else and followed his gaze to see no other than Kai himself in bandages and bruises. Pixal gasped and she came speed walking towards him.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't know that Zane did this much damage to you!" Pixal lightly went to touch Kai's cheek and he flinched.

"It's alright, I knew that I deserved it from him, especially what I did to you" Kai assured her but quickly started freaking out as Zane approached them quickly with a mad face on him. Pixal turned around to face Zane before he said something.

"Zane, you never told me you hurt him this much!" Pixal exclaimed at him madly. She knew that Kai had hurt her and possibly even damage her but there was no need for such violence that Zane has done. Before he could respond, Pixal turned back at Kai. "I am so deeply sorry that Zane did this to you, he can be very over-protective of me sometimes, especially that I'm pregnant now."

"I should be the one apologizing here Pixal. Pixal, I am truly very sorry for what I did to you. I was very stubborn and shouldn't have pressured you to do something that you weren't suppose to do in your current state. Will you forgive me for the stupid thing that I did to you?" Kai asked with full sincerity and pleading eyes. Pixal knew that Kai meant what he said and smile and nodded. Zane was behind her and couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Yes Kai, I forgive you." Pixal smile and Kai smiled back in relief, feeling some weight get off his shoulders as he heard that. Now that Kai was forgiven by Pixal, he knew that he was going to forgive Zane also. Kai looked at Zane whom was staring at him with a menacing look and Kai tried to not quiver in fear.

"Zane, will you forgive me for I have done?" Kai asked him, almost begging him to. Zane shook his head.

"I can't forgive you until I'm sure that me and Pixal's baby is okay but even so, I still not sure to forgive you or not." Zane coldly answered him while Kai nodded understanding.

"Okay, I will wait as long as it takes to." Kai responded back and after getting an apologetic look from Pixal, he walked away from them. Right after Kai left, Pixal turned back at Zane with a serious face.

"You know that you will have to forgive, right?" Pixal said to him more as an order than a question. Zane nodded.

"Yes I know I have to but until I'm 100% sure that you and our baby are alright, I can't forgive him for what he has done to you now" Zane responded softly at her. Pixal saw into his eyes and knew that he was trying to protect her so but there was no need for violence. She knew he loved him and she loved him also.

"Do you promise to forgive Kai?" Pixal pleaded him. Zane smiled at her and give her a light peck on the cheek.

"I promise."

* * *

So there it is! Much many feels, review on how you feel now because I know how other people felt in the last chapter lol.

So the author's note I have is important and has been bothering me **_a lot_** lately. It's about the reviews some of you leave, not all you but some of you especially the guests. I know that you guys are liking the story and all and I'm very happy that you guys do or else I would have stopped continued this story but theres some things I'm not liking. Some of the guest reviews are telling me just to update like for example: "PLEASE UPDATE", "UPDATE IT'S BEEN TOO LONG" or the one I simply don't like at all is just plain "UPDATE". Like I know you guys want to know more about the story and what happens but just reviewing "UPDATE" doesn't make me want to update.

If everyone will be kind enough to leave a decent review instead of just telling me to update. For example telling me what was your favorite part or how do you feel about the chapter is alright. Then at the end telling me to update is fine but please just don't tell me to just "Update". And to add to something else, PLEASE don't leave a SHITTY-ASS REVIEW saying that my story is "weird" or "strange" but still COMMAND ME TO UPDATE. LIKE NO. DON'T DO THAT SHIT NO JUST NO. AND COMMANDING ME TO UPDATE WON'T DO ALSO. INFACT I WILL TAKE EVEN LONGER TO DO SO SO PLEASE LEAVE A DECENT REVIEW AT LEAST _THEN_ TELL ME TO UPDATE. THANK YOU.

I'm sorry that I exploded at the end but whenever I get a rude review or a review with just "update" it makes me feel like legit shit when I do. So please respect this but if keeps going on like that, then I will just discontinue the story which will break my heart because I have seen many of you who enjoy the story and leave amazing reviews and I don't want that for them. So please respect this please and I will keep continuing this story. -Lily


End file.
